Reversed Fates
by AshK1980
Summary: AU *Full Summary inside.* Pairings: LuLi, AlBis, ScorpArius, LoRies, JeRza, GruVia, GaLe, ElfEver, others T.B.D. FAR if you wish to do so. Rated T to be safe. Not sure what drove me to remove the chapters and re-post them. I didn't make any adjustments to them. Sorry I removed them when I didn't need to. Please FAR if you wish to do so. OC Submissions closed until further notice.
1. 001: Reversal of Fates: X777-X784

_**Reversed Fates**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: T just to be Safe.**_

_**Summary:**_ Igneel the Fire Dragon disappeared on July 7, year X777 and Layla Heartfilia passed away on the same day. Fed up with being stuck with a girl instead of a boy that he always wanted, Jude Heartfilia dropped Lucy off at a certain guild with a pink suitcase, a note, three Zodiac Gate Keys and three Silver Gate Keys. Natsu Dragneel was abandoned by Igneel and left in the Heartfilia Forest and makes his way to the Estate of the same name and is adopted by Jude Heartfilia. He meets two girls that he will form an everlasting bond with and become best friends with a few years later as well.

_**Ages:**_

Lucy Heartfilia: 10/11/15/17 Natsu Dragneel: 10/11/15/16/17, Cana Alberona: 11/12/18 Lisanna Strauss: 10/14/16, Elfman Strauss: 12/16/18, Mirajane Strauss: 13/17/19, Erza Scarlet: 12/13/17/19, Happy: 6, Laxus Dreyar: 17/18/19/20/21/22/23, Makarov Dreyar: 81/82/86/88, Jude Heartfilia: 31/38 Layla Heartfilia: 29

**Lucy or Lisanna's POV**

Natsu's POV

_Flashbacks, Recaps, Thoughts, Letters to Layla_

_**Episode 001: Reversal of Fates: X777-X783!**_

_**Author's Note:**_ This is my third retelling. I will cover every arc from Macao through GMG. Lisanna will not be in Edolas because we need more stories where Lisanna doesn't disappear. So the Edolas Lisanna will still be alive. I will be accepting OC's shortly, but not right now.

_**Pairings:**_ AlBis, ElfEver, GaLe, GrUvia, LoRies, ScorpArius, and JeRza. Others TBD.

* * *

_**Year X777 Heartfilia Estate...**_

* * *

He was fed up. He didn't have a suitable heir for his business. All that Layla left him was a worthless girl that wasn't worth anything but being married off. It had been the same old thing day in and day out, his only child spent the days locked up in her room playing with her spirits, having no interest in the family business. However, he denies it, but the main reason he couldn't take it anymore is because his little girl looked so much like his dearly departed wife that he didn't think he could go on seeing her face, the same exact face that a young Layla would've had. One day, he sneaked up to Lucy's room, gave her a kiss on her forehead. He picked the little girl up with her seven keys attached to a belt that she always kept on the table by her bed. There was also a little whip that was right next to the keys and belt. This little girl was Lucy Heartfilia age 10. She was sleeping in her little night gown that was pink with a white stripe going around the center of the chest portion of the nightgown. He picked the little girl up. Once she was picked up, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around Jude's neck. Jude hated to do this, but he figured that the nearby guild in Magnolia could take better care of her than he could. He carried her out to the carriage while she was still sleeping. He also had in a little suitcase some of the clothes the little girl would need for the next several days. Inside the suitcase is a note, seven gate keys(four gold and three silver). The middle-aged man arrived on the doorstep of Fairy Tail late at night.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**_

* * *

Jude Heartfilia looks at his still sleeping daughter and the little pink suitcase that he had some of her belongings in. There were six gate keys(three gold and three silver) a belt that looked to fit the waist of a little girl, on the belt was a little whip that the little girl always had so she could play with her spirits and pretend she was going on a mission to stop some thugs. This little girl, who was sleeping soundly in her daddy's arms was a blond girl with shoulder-length blond hair and a pink nightgown. The nightgown also had a white strip across the chest. Jude knocked on the door as an elderly man about 81 years old wearing an orange and blue striped night cap with orange and blue striped pajama's answered the door. He noticed the middle aged man holding a little girl in his arms with a pleading look on his face. The man that answered the door was none other than Makarov Dreyar Guild Master of Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail.

"Why are you here at this hour young man?" The old man asked. "You should be at home in bed."

"I know that sir, but I have a favor to ask of you." Jude said as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. "It's just too painful to see her around the house anymore. Ever since my beloved wife Layla passed away a week ago, I haven't been able to go near her without breaking down. She looks so much like her mother, that it depresses me when I see her lovely brown eyes and her beautiful face around the house. Could you please do me a favor and take her in and raise her to be the best Celestial Spirit Wizard ever known? Maybe even help her learn another magic so she won't have to rely on her spirits all the time. I would be so grateful if you did. By the way, my name is Jude Heartfilia. This is my daughter Lucy Heartfilia. Please take good care of her. I've heard great things about this guild. Please take her in."

"I would be honored to take care of her. I will even adopt her. Do you want me to keep your last name or use mine?"

"It really doesn't matter, but I don't really want her to forget her roots. So please use her current last name which is Heartfilia."

"I will do as you wish. She is in good hands here at Fairy Tail. Don't you worry about her."

"Thank you so much Mr. Dreyar." Jude said as he left Lucy's pink suitcase with her keys and several changes of clothes with the diminutive guild master. "She is very proficient in Celestial Spirit Magic. She has been training under her mother since she was five, but ever since Layla died she has locked herself in her room and not come out except to eat. Even then it's little and far between. Our servants have been tending to her. The business has taken over my life so I can't take care of her now. I know I can trust you sir."

With that, Makarov nodded and Jude nodded and waved. Makarov returns to inside the guild, while Jude goes back to his carriage and heads back to the estate.

"My dear Lucy, don't fret." Makarov said. "You are going to love it here in Fairy Tail I guarantee it. You will meet the rest of the guild members in the morning."

Makarov had the little girl held in his arms. The sleeping girl also had her arms around the little master's neck as he held her rear end with one arm and her little suitcase with the other. A young lady, looking to be about eleven, a year older than Lucy with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a night gown that that is blue and her hair up in a high pony tail with an worried expression on her face as she saw the girl being held by the master, this girl was Cana Alberona Age eleven. "What's up Master?" The young lady asked. "Is that another runaway?"

"Actually, she's not a runaway. Her father dropped her off here and asked us to raise her. He is Jude Heartfilia, the owner of Heartfilia Railways and several other companies. He asked us to take care of her because he couldn't bear to see her face everyday. She reminds him too much of his dearly departed wife Layla Heartfilia."

"So she's a rich kid then?" Cana asked as she grabbed a glass of water. At this stage in her life she hasn't taken to drinking yet.

"No she isn't," Makarov stated and added. "He wanted me to adopt her and make her part of the guild. He also asked me to help her with her Celestial Spirit Magic and teach her a second type of magic. I am thinking Take Over would be a good one for her. Especially of the Spirit type since it compliments her own magic quite well."

Cana Nods and asks the master a question. "So I have an extra bed in my room, do you want me to take her suitcase so you can bring her into my room?"

"I think that would be a splendid idea. She is close to your age you know. Maybe a little bit younger." Makarov said to the future heaviest drinker of Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Heartfilia Estate the next morning... July 15th, Year X777**_

* * *

A young boy about Lucy's age was searching all night for his Foster Father Igneel. Before Igneel disappeared, he gave Natsu a muffler and told him to take care of it. He had been searching a vast forest for the past week or so looking for a way out. This little boy was lost. He had Salmon(Pink) hair he was wearing

A Dragon Scaled Muffler and loose-fitting black pants. On his feet were shoes made of wood that were also given to him by Igneel. Natsu was crying he was lost. He had to find shelter because he could smell a storm coming. So he ran and ran until her ran into a large building. He starts to flare his hands up with flames as he ponders taking the building down. Before he can burn it down a middle-aged man opens up the door promptly making Natsu disperse his flames deactivating them.

"What are you doing here young man?" Jude asked. He was wearing a three piece brown suit he had a white shirt and neck tie underneath his vest and suit coat.

"I'm lost sir, I need some place to stay. Can I stay with you? My father abandoned me, believe it or not he was a dragon."

"Dragon's you say?" Jude asked in disbelief. "I heard of a Fire Breathing dragon used to fly around with a young boy on his back. Was that boy you?"

"Yes sir, his name was Igneel Dragneel and he found me and taught me Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Can I still practice it here?" The young boy asked. "By the way, may name is Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Jude Heartfilia, I don't see a problem with you practicing your magic just not indoors like my dearly departed daughter did." Jude said. "You see a week after my wife passed away, which was yesterday actually, my daughter followed. She was heartbroken that she couldn't go on without her mother. She died of a broken heart."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Natsu said sympathetically. "I will be your son if you want me to."

"I would be happy to adopt you and teach you all about the railway business because one day my boy, you will inherit it." Jude said. "Welcome to the family my son."

Jude then thought to himself with small smirk on his face not even noticeable. Even Natsu didn't see the smirk as Jude thought. _'This boy is just the son I have been wanting. He will be the perfect heir to my railway business. He also doesn't need to know that my daughter is still alive and well and being raised by the Fairy Tail Guild. She will be a great wizard someday. Although it seems that this little boy is also a fire wizard. I could use that to my advantage.'_

"Natsu if you would like to keep your current last name, I will add my last name to yours so you will be Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia. Is that okay with you. You can also continue to practice your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic as well." Jude suggested to the young dragon slayer. "I would be proud to call you my son."

"I would like to be your son Mr. Heartfilia. Living in a mansion seems interesting. So Dad, when do I start learning the family business?"

"Immediately, but first let me show you to your room." Jude said. "I have a room that I had constructed that is made for a male child and one that is for female child. Unfortunately, after Lucy was born my loving Wife Layla was unable to have children. So Lucy was the only living relative that could take over my business someday, but girls aren't cut out for that kind of stress, so I was thinking of ways to marry her off when she was of age. Then I lost her yesterday and was at a loss. But now I have you and you will be the perfect heir to my business."

One of the house hold maids came up to the two wondering what the master of the house wanted. "What is it you wish for me to do Master?" The Maid said as she went up to her master. She is a short, middle-aged woman with a square-shaped face. She has long, dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and black eyes.

Being a maid, her attire is that of the profession she practices, consisting of a long, green dress with pink-colored sleeves with golden edges, complete with larger cuffs, an apron tied around her waist, a small mantle covering her shoulders and simple shoes. In addition, she also has a classical maid hat on her head. This maid's name is Spetto.

"Spetto, could you please show young Natsu to his room. You know where it is, it's right next to Lucy's room." Jude said as he turned and went back into his office.

"As you wish master. " Spetto said as she looked at the young Fire Dragon Slayer. "Natsu was it? Come on I will show you to your room."

"Thank you Miss Spetto." Natsu said as he followed the maid.

* * *

_**Back at Fairy Tail...**_

* * *

It was the next morning and Lucy stirred as she looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. On her right was a young girl in a nightgown with brown hair that was kept in a ponytail. The girl is about a year older than she is. Lucy looked around her unfamiliar surroundings and cried out.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Lucy cried. "Where am I and where is my Daddy? How did I get here. Lucy looked to the side of her bed and noticed that her keys were on her belt along with her whip. She quickly grabbed the whip and pulled out a Golden Gate Key. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

As Lucy said this a doorbell chime sounded as a blue magic circle appeared in front of the key. She stuck the key into the circle and turned. Out of the circle emerged a man that dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, his hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. This man is Cancer one of Lucy's Zodiac Spirits.

"What is it you want me to do Baby? Shrimp." Cancer asked as he looked around the strange room. Lucy grabs her whip and belt and puts them on.

"We need to see what this place is. I didn't fall asleep here. I may have been kidnapped. Let's go!" Lucy said to her Zodiac Spirit.

"Right Baby! Shrimp."

Cancer and Lucy leave the room careful not to wake the other girl up as they go explore the guild hall.

Lucy is in awe at the surroundings. It's not as big as the house she spent the last ten years in but it was still in pretty good shape. Whoever owned this place must be a pretty decent housekeeper.

Makarov hears footsteps downstairs and looks at the time it's five o'clock in the morning. He immediately thinks one thing prowler.

As Lucy is exploring the guild hall the lights go on. A black shadow starts coming toward her.

"Little girl what are you doing here? This is no place for little girls." Monster Makarov said.

"I'm warning you I am a very powerful Celestial Wizard already. Cancer!"

Cancer stands in front of Lucy protectively. "Baby! Shrimp. Want me to give this man a Haircut Baby? Shrimp."

"Not without some help! Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

As Lucy said that another Golden Circle opened up on the ground as an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a lack and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. This spirit is Taurus

"What dooo yoou want miss Luuuucy!?" Taurus asked as he looked at his new surroundings. "Is this thing bothering you?"

"Help me take down this monster."

"Yes, all of you please help me! I will help too! I am your friend and I will fight beside you!"

Monster Makarov was taken aback, this little girl can summon two Zodiac Spirits at once? No wonder why her father wanted her to be put in his care.

Monster Makarov has a flashback in his mind. _'"Take good care of my daughter, she is a very proficient in the use of Celestial Spirit Magic but there will be times that she won't be able to use it. Please help her learn another type of magic in anyway you can."' _Jude said within his thoughts.

Makarov then continues to think to himself. _'Now I see why Jude wanted me to take good care of her. She will fit right in here at Fairy Tail.'_

A section of the ceiling begins to crumble as Makarov catches it with his hand and places it back on his ceiling. And uses welding magic to weld the tile back in place. He is amazed by this little girl. She can summon so many spirits at once.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't hurt you. Your Daddy entrusted your well-being to me. He was too heartbroken to keep you around. Here at Fairy Tail we will teach you to better control your magic and teach you another type of magic. How does that sound to you?"

Lucy just looks at the old man and begins to cry she can't attack this nice old man who took her in. "Close gates of the Golden Bull, and Giant Crab." Lucy said as she gently swung her right hand filled with two keys sending her spirits back to the Spirit world she then quickly put her whip on her belt and her keys back in her pouch and fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. "I knew this was going to happen, Papa never really loved me at all. All he cared about was marrying me off when I got of age so he can have a true heir to his business."

Lucy ended up falling asleep again because she used up a lot of her magical energy trying to maintain her ttwo Zodiac Spirits Cancer, and Taurus.

Makarov picked the little girl up and took her back to her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly made his way out of the room while quietly closing the door behind him.

Makarov then thinks to himself._ 'I wonder where she is going to want her guild mark and what color she's gonna want it. Maybe it should be on her left waist like Cana's is. I really don't know. Maybe on her shoulder like Erza. I really am not sure where to put it, but then again I will let her choose where she wants it located and what color she wants it.'_

Makarov then went back up to his room to get some more sleep. He couldn't help but think of the poor little blond that came into his care yesterday. Was her father really so obsessed with his business that he didn't see Lucy as fit to be his daughter? That's just low.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

* * *

Cana was the first one to wake up. Lucy was still sleeping. It was good that Lucy was still sleeping. Especially since she used up a good chunk of her magic earlier in the morning.

Erza was looking bored and Gray also looked really bored. Gray is a young man about Cana's age, which is 11. He has spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes. He also has necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. At this time Gray is not wearing a shirt so his dark blue Fairy Tail stamp on his right pectoral muscle is very visible.

Erza is a scarlet-haired wizard with her hair in a braid that goes down to her mid-back. She has a sword on her left hip and has an outfit that consists of a top that is made of armor, black leggings, which are underneath her long ankle-length skirt. Her armored top has a collared shirt underneath with a bow tied around the neck. It sort of resembles a Japanese school uniform in a way. Her shoes are flat-soled and go up to her ankles.

Cana then sits next to Gray who is... in his underwear. "Gray where are your clothes?"

Gray looks down at himself and gasps. He seems to be bored since he doesn't have anyone to fight with.

The youngest member of the Fairy Tail Guild, well one soon to be official member, is making her way to the main lobby. Makarov goes up to the little blond girl.

Before the two made it out to the main lobby, Lucy motioned for the long-haired girl with brown hair to come to her. Cana smiled and looked at the blond. Cana is a short girl a little bit taller than the blond, about a year older than Lucy with long brown hair kept in a ponytail she also has brown eyes. She is wearing an orange plaid dress with white frills on the top and spaghetti straps that are over her shoulders. She also is wearing brown flat-soled shoes. "Hi there my name is Cana Alberona. It would be great if we could be friends."

"Really?" The blond asked of the brunette girl. "Do you really want to be my friend? No one has ever wanted to be my friend before."

Once Lucy finished she had tears begin running down her face. Cana saw this and went up to the blond, wiped away her tears, and gave her a hug. "Don't cry, it messes up your pretty face."

"You think I'm pretty?" Lucy asked. "Aren't you a girl though?"

Cana giggles at Lucy's question. "You know, it's okay for girls to call other girls pretty and cute without meaning anything romantic. You will see what I mean when you meet some of the other girls here at Fairy Tail. I introduced myself to you, so now it's your turn. Aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?"

"S-Sorry about that Cana." Lucy said as she finished putting her pink dress on that had the white stripe going across the center. Her collar was a button up collar which also had a small bow on it. Kind of like a tie. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. My so-called father dropped me off here. He didn't want me around because I reminded her too much of my Mama."

As soon as Lucy ended her sentence with Mama, she broke down into tears. Cana quickly comforted the young blond. "My Mama died a week ago. I miss her so much."

"I know how you feel Lucy." Cana said with tears in her eyes. "My mother died when I was really young.. I don't even remember her. At least you met your mother and you have a father. As bad as he is, I think deep down he loves you. He is really looking out for your well-being. We will take good care of you here."

"Don't you have a father Cana?" Lucy asked the brunette.

"I do and he is a member of the guild." Cana said to Lucy, then added. "However, he doesn't seem to even notice that I exist. When my mother died, she left me in the care of my father. So don't you go and put down your father. He cared enough to send you to a place that really cares for you."

"I guess your right Cana." Lucy said to the brunette. "Thanks Cana, that means a lot to me. Also thank you for being my friend. I would like to be your friend as well. Maybe even become your best friend. Would you like that?"

Cana nods and embraces Lucy and Lucy returns the favor. They then begin to discuss where Lucy should have her guild mark. The two friends then head out to the main lobby of the guild.

"Hi! Lucy was it?" Makarov asked the blond Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"That's my name. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said with a smile. "I am so sorry attacked you sir. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Makarov said. "You were just scared. That's to be understood."

"I was wondering sir, why did the founder of this guild decide to call it Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked curiously. "I guess what I am asking is what is Fairy Tail?"

"Do Fairies have Tails? More than that... Do Fairies even exist?" Master then began. "No one really knows for sure... So this Guild is just like them... An eternal mystery... An eternal adventure. That is Fairy Tail, my child... This is... The Fairy Tail Guild."

"Wow! Thanks sir!" Lucy said with a curtsy and a smile. Can I please talk to Cana before I decide on where I want my guild mark to be and what color I want it?"

"Sure you can my child." Makarov said as he motioned for Cana to come over to Lucy. The two friends linked arms and went to discuss locations and colors.

"So Cana, what do you think I should have my color be and where should I put it?"

"I can't really tell you where to put your guild mark, that has to be your decision. I think it should be the same color as your hair though or even pink.

"Really Cana? Will they be able to see that color? My Mama always wore pink."

"They should be able to. I mean your skin doesn't match your hair color does it?"

"I guess you're right Cana."

Lucy then decides on a color. "Master! I've decided on my color and location!"

Makarov nods and takes the stamp out as Lucy reaches her right hand out for Makarov to apply the stamp. "I want it to be on the back of my right hand and pink because Mama always wore pink and she looked really good in it."

Makarov heard this and stamped the back of her right hand. The stamp glowed for a split second before Makarov removed it. Once he removed it, Lucy's new Fairy Tail mark was on the back of her right hand making her an official member of Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**One Year Later: X778 Lucy: Age 11, Cana: Age 12.**_

* * *

As the year passed, Makarov and Cana helped Lucy learn Take Over. Her Celestial Spirits also helped her out as well. She obtained three spirit takeover forms and started working on them. She couldn't get it right the first several times she tried them, but was getting better. She mastered two of her three forms after managing to defeat a Unicorn named Monoceros, as well as a Pegasus. Once she defeated Monoceros and the Pegasus, she not only obtained the forms as a Take Over form, but also managed to gain the Silver Keys that went along with them. She also defeated a Kitsune and obtained her form. She also, while going on a mission with Cana bought a Phoenix Gate Key it was also silver. That was the only mission that she went on with Cana. Yes she caused a lot of destruction. However Lucy's magic abilities consisted of Spirit Takeover, an Celestial Spirit Magic. She also met a new best friend in a short white-haired girl in a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. This little girl is Lisanna Strauss. She also knows Take Over only hers is Animal Take Over. Her older siblings also know Take Over Magic. Her older brother is quiet, shy and kind. Out of all his siblings, Elfman was the only one who couldn't do a Full-Body Take Over something which depresses him greatly, as he is supposed to "be a man." He is wearing a blue suit as well as a white button down shirt with a red bowtie. His hair is in a bowl-cut style. The third new member that joined is Mirajane Strauss. She is the oldest of the newest members. She has a tomboyish attitude about her and wears gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she currently has. She dons a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sports a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She has a large strand of hair covering her forehead freely, and has most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. Her Take Over Magic is Demon Soul.

Seeing that Lucy is practicing Take Over Magic they invite her to join their team. She gratefully accepts making her the fourth member of Team Mira. As well as a Takeover sibling even though Lucy isn't related to the Strausses by blood or adoption.

* * *

_**Heartfilia Estate... Year X778 Natsu: Age 11**_

* * *

Natsu was holding onto the egg that he had found one day while practicing his Dragon Slayer magic in the Heartfilia Forest. He was practicing on some of the older and stronger trees because he didn't want to destroy any young trees that still needed to grow. He punched one of the trees and an egg with blue markings fell out and hit him on the head. It bounced off of him and was about to hit the ground but Natsu caught it gently.

"I sure hope my egg hatches soon. I can't wait to see what's in it. I hope it's a dragon egg. Oh well, I better get back to studying before Pops has a fit when he sees I am not studying." Natsu said as he hit the books once again. "I am just glad that he still let's me practice magic. He says it could come in handy for tax collectors if he ever needs to get rid of them. I still can't believe one day I was riding on Igneel's back, the next day I find myself on this old man's doorstep. I can't help but wonder if Lucy is really dead like her mother or if she's alive somewhere."

* * *

_**Later at South Gate Park...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna had built a hideout for them to hang out in. Lucy is happy that she has found a best friend.

A certain golden-haired prepubescent beauty sneezes and rubs her nose. "I hope I'm not catching a cold."

"Are you okay Lucy?" Lisanna asked of her best friend when she saw her sneeze and rub her nose.

"I'm fine Lisanna. I have to wonder if someone is talking about me. I hear that when somebody is talking about you, sometimes you sneeze."

"I've heard that as well."

"Moo! Lucy! The hut is finished even faster than we thought it would be." Taurus said as he put his axe back on his back.

"See what happens when more than one person work together! Thank you Taurus, have a nice rest now."

With one swipe of her right hand that was holding Taurus' Key, the Golden Bull was sent back to the Spirit World.

"Wow! Hey Lisanna, let's stay the night out here. I will help build a fire. I have to thank Taurus for getting all the fire wood."

Lisanna nodded and headed toward the fire pit with Lucy.

"Takeover! Spirit Soul! Kitsune!" Lucy exclaimed as a dark red circle appeared underneath her.

As Lucy said this her tail bone expanded out forming a tail bud, from the center of the Tail bud came nine tails. She gained Fox Ears, Fox paws, fox mussel fox eyes. However she remained walking on two feet as a Fire Red and Black Two piece Bikini formed on her. She was mostly humanoid except for the fox mussel on her face. Her canine teeth also lengthened to even longer than a Dragon Slayer's teeth. her ears gained red fur on them as her hair also gained fire red streaks in them which looked really pretty with her beautiful golden locks of hair. She could either choose to walk on all fours or walk on her back legs. she turned her front paws into fire-red furred hands with long claws as finger nails.

"Hold on a minute! Let me try something!" Lisanna exclaimed as a Fire Red Circle appeared underneath her as she winked. "Takeover! Animal Soul! Phoenix!"

As Lisanna said this, red, gold, and green wings replaced her arms as a head with a crown of red, gold, and green feathers replaced her normal head. Her feet became talons of gold. Her nose and mouth were replaced by a golden beak that had flecks of green and red in it. Her eyes became bird like and more almond shaped. She also grew to a huge size of about 12'07" She was now in her full body Phoenix form(1).

"Lisanna?" Kitsune Lucy asked. "When did you run into a Phoenix?"

"It was about a week before my siblings and I joined. It wasn't the same Phoenix that you have a contract with, it was a different one that wasn't tied to any of the constellations in the sky." Phoenix Lisanna said as she smiled the best she could, if you can even tell when a Phoenix is smiling, "Do you want to start a small fire together?"

"Sure thing!" Kitsune Lucy said as she opened her mouth. "Flame Wave of the Kitsune!"

As Lucy said that, a fire-red circle materialized in front of her mouth as a small wave of fire came out of her mouth. Eventually the beam got bigger, but Lucy was surprisingly able to control it. It just made a really small fire. However since Lucy doesn't have as good of control over her Kitsune form as she does her other two, she quickly reverted back to her normal appearance and looked beat.

"Lucy-Nee are you okay? You look like you are about to pass out." Phoenix Lisanna said to her best friend worriedly.

"I'm fine, though I have had all three of my current spirit takeover forms for a year or so, I still have trouble holding my Kitsune form for more than a short while Lisa-chan." Lucy said to her best friend as she stretched and yawned.

"It will just take some getting used to." Phoenix Lisanna said still in her Phoenix form as she executed her attack. "Flame burst of the Phoenix!"

As Lisanna said this, a fire red circle materialized in front of her as she flapped her wings kind of fast, but not so fast that it made a huge fireball. It was just fast enough to make a small fireball when she brought her wings together. The small fireball headed for the small fire that Kitsune Lucy made and made the fire a bit bigger so they would be warmer.

Once the fire was burning strongly, Lisanna then reverted back to her normal human form.

"So do you think we will ever get to be S-Class?" Lucy asked of her best friend.

"We certainly will then we can take on the tough missions without having to take someone with us!" Lisanna said to her best friend.

The two best friends continued to chat for a while and eventually fell asleep in their sleeping bags that they suddenly pulled out of their hut. They were gazing at the stars.

"I think I can. It's going to take a lot of practice though. You and I need to practice as hard as we can so we can become S-Class Wizards like Laxus is someday."

Lisanna nods and smiles as her and her best friend sit next to the campfire and cook some marshmallows.

* * *

_**Back at the Heartfilia Estate in Natsu's room...**_

* * *

Natsu's egg began to shake a lot faster than normal and eventually cracked and opened revealing a cute blue kitty with small wings that popped out of his back. Natsu immediately rushed to him and hugged him. He couldn't think of a decent name, but then remembered that he was happy to have found the egg and now even happier that it hatched. "I think I am going to call you Happy! Maybe you can help me study some of these books. Would you like that Happy?"

The blue baby winged cat nods and starts to help Natsu with his studies.

* * *

_**Year X779, Year X780, Year X781... Lucy: Age 12, Age 13, Age 14; Lisanna: Age 11, Age 12, Age 13 Mirajane and Erza: Age 14, Age 15, Age 16...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna continued to develop their magic and takeover forms. Lucy still only had three while Lisanna had a few more. It made since for Lisanna to have more Takeover forms because she had been studying strictly Takeover Magic since she was able to learn it. Lucy had yet to encounter a Thunderbird. However Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, and Mirajane took part in the S-Class Exams of X779-X781. No one was promoted in X779, Erza was promoted to S-Class Wizard in X780 at Age 15, and Mirajane was promoted to S-Class Wizard in X781 at Age 16. Laxus had been promoted to S-Class Wizard in X778 at Age 17. In X779 Lisanna and Lucy were so close to becoming the youngest S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail at Age 11 and 12 respectively, which was kind of odd considering how young they were. They would've both been promoted to S-Class if they were able to defeat Gidarts and Laxus. That was their final test. Even though Laxus was only 18 at the time, him and Gildarts were the only two S-Class Wizards, he was used as one of the Examiners because Lucy and Lisanna were the only candidates in X779.. So both Lisanna and Lucy had to defeat Gildarts and Laxus together at the same time. Unfortunately they were both taken out by one hit from a combo attack from the two. Lucy was really upset that she didn't have a Thunderbird form to use against Laxus. That would've helped her out a lot. Now the only way that Lisanna and Lucy would be able to become S-Class is if they defeat one of the S-Class Wizards currently around. So it would be between Erza and Mirajane. Then came the day that changed Mirajane and Elfman for the worse, or was it better? I don't know.

* * *

_**July 3, Year X782... Lisanna: Age 14, Lucy: Age 15, Elfman: Age 16, Mirajane: Age 17...**_

* * *

Lucy still hasn't been able to find a Thunderbird Spirit. She is beginning to wonder if she will ever be able to find one. Hopefully this will be the year that she finally finds one. She also still needed to find a water spirit as well. It's just too bad she couldn't use Aquarius to be her Water spirit, but then again she is a Zodiac Spirit. Lucy and Lisanna were just hanging out in their hut when Mirajane and Elfman tapped on the outside of their hut.

"Girls, come on out. Elfman and I want you to come on an S-Class Mission with us. We are the Takeover Siblings afterall." Mirajane said through the entrance to the hut.

Lucy is the first one to come out. She is wearing top and skirt combination. Her top is a T-shirt that as a star in the middle of her chest and is pink and white. The main part of her t-shirt is pink and the star on her shirt is white. Her skirt goes to just short of mid-thigh. She also has pink and white knee-high flat-soled boots that are mainly pink and are outlined in white. Lucy's hair is put up in her standard right side pony tail with a ribbon of pink in her hair. Her hair is just at shoulder-length with the ponytail. When she has it down it's just past her shoulders at upper-back length.

Lisanna shortly follows behind Lucy she too has upper-back length hair, but she keeps it down. Her outfit consists of a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wears gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from them. She wears tall, black socks along with brown shoes. Her Red Fairy Tail mark is on her left shoulder.

"What kind of mission is it Mira-Nee?" Lisanna asked curiously. "You say it's an S-Class Mission?"

"Aren't we under qualified for that type of mission Mira?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Lisanna and I aren't S-Class yet."

"How could you forget that I'm an S-Class Wizard as well. I also here there is another spirit animal. I believe it's called a Thunderbird. You never know, you may learn something." Mirajane says as she waves her finger and winks. Mirajane has her hair in an upper ponytail. she is wearing a gothic type outfit. A black tank top with jewels bordering it. She is also wearing black Biker shorts and calf-length boots. She has that air of a Demon woman to her. That's why they call her Demon Mirajane.

"We have to stop two monsters. One is a beast the other is a Thunderbird." Elfman said to the two younger Takeover Siblings. Yes even though Lucy is not related to any of the Strauss's by blood, she is related by magic type. So she was made a member of the Takeover siblings. Like someone would call one of their friends bro or sis. Not blood relation or adopted relation.

"We need to evacuate a town first. That is your job Lucy, Lisanna. We will find the beast. Also if the Thunderbird should show up, confront it Lucy and defeat it. Once the Thunderbird is defeated, you can absorb it's essence and are given the ability to become that form." Mirajane said to the Celestial/Spirit Takeover Wizard.

Lucy and Lisanna smiled happily as they followed the two elder Takeover Siblings on the mission.

They came to a town that had been being devastated by a yellow Spiky-Feathered Bird. All the feathers and wings looked pretty much like lightning bolts. It's beak was long and pointed the whole body of the bird was electric yellow. Talons were also electric yellow with white claws at the end of each toe on the talon. In between some of the feathers you could also see black. The eyes are triangular with black pupils and white irises. The birds height was at 5'7" tall. The two lightning-shaped feathers on the head are the largest of all the feathers on the head and form a V-Shape. This was the Thunderbird(2).

"Lisanna, go help evacuate the people of the town. I will take down this monster." Lucy said as she pulled out one of her Zodiac Keys and her whip. "Just what do you think you're doing Thunderbird? I am here to take you down and absorb your form!"

"You will have to defeat me first." A Female voice said from the beak. "That will never happen with a rookie like you!"

"A rookie? I don't think so! I am a member of the Fairy Tail Guild." Lucy said as she raised her right hand to show the Thunderbird her Pink Guild Mark which is located on the back of her right hand. "I have been learning Takeover magic for about five years now, and I have already obtained a Pegasus form, a Unicorn form, and a Kitsune form. I am here to obtain you next! Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Once again a blue circle appeared at the end of the key as a doorbell chime sounded. Out of the circle emerged a crab that was dressed like a hair dresser with giant scissors for his weapons. "What do you want me to do Baby?" Shrimp!

"I want you to use your new skills that I taught you to pin that Thunderbird between the trees. You have the new scissors I gave you don't you?." Lucy asked as she pulled out Taurus's Key and continued."Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Once again the big Bull/Cow hybrid appeared out of a magic circle and brandished his axe. He was caught off guard by the sheer beauty of Lucy. "Miss Luuuucy! You are looking more and more like your moother everyday! What does my Nice Body need?" Taurus asked with hearts in his eyes.

"I want you to chase that bird in between those two trees! Keep him there so Cancer can aim!"

"Sure thing Miss Luuuucy!"

Soon enough the Thunderbird finds herself trapped. She is not only trapped in between two trees but her back is up against a cliff wall.

"I can't move!"

"Just where I want you! Now Cancer!"

"Right away Baby!"

As soon as Cancer was done acknowledging his friend he pulled out two more pairs of scissors and threw them like throwing knive. As the four pairs of scissors separated they went to the exact desired positions that Lucy wanted. For good measure, Cancer sent a four pairs of scissors Thunderbird's head pinning the upper V-Shaped feather's to the cliff. The Thunderbird couldn't move at all so she just gave up. Lucy, her crab man, and bull/cow Hybird had won. With one gentle swing of her right arm she sent her two Zodiac Spirits back to the Celestial spirit World.

"I knew you were going to be good miss, but I didn't think you would be this good." The Thunderbird said. "Good work you may now have my form."

Lucy nodded with a smile and went over to the Thunderbird after sending her Celestial Spirit's back. She touched the forehead of the Thunderbird with her hands as an electric yellow circle appeared from her hands and went into her head. She had now earned the form of the Thunderbird. The scissors of Cancer vanished allowing the Thunderbird to return to the realm of thunder and lightning.

Lucy heard a scream, there was no doubt it was Mira's as she and Lisanna worked together to quickly get the civilians evacuated and hurried to see what the screaming was about. Lucy switched quickly to her Pegasus form and Lisanna switched quickly to her exotic bird form and flew off to help Mira. What they saw shocked them. The beast had taken over Elfman instead of Elfman taking over the beast. The Beast had no sign of Elfman in him. Lisanna and Lucy tried to plead with Beast Elfman, but to no avail. Lucy and Lisanna were whacked by Elfman's Beast Soul that had taken complete control of him and just grazed Lucy, but sent Lisanna flying.

"Mira-Nee you stay here and try to wake Elfman up. I'm going after Lisanna. Takeover: Spirit Soul Unicorn!" Lucy said. As Lucy said that a brown and green circle appeared underneath her feet as she went down to all fours. She gained a golden yellow main, a horse-type mussel, a horn on her head as well as taking on the rest of the attributes of a horse body. Lucy was now in her unicorn form. Thanks to her magic she was able to get their fast and switch back to her human appearance and rush over to Lisanna who seemed to be clinging on to life. "Lucy-Nee." The seriously injured animal takeover mage managed to choke out before she started to slowly be sucked up.

"No! You aren't going anywhere Lis I am going to save you! Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium! A spirit with clock hands for a mustache on a face littered with Roman numerals reminiscent of a clock's face with slits for eyes and a small mouth came out of a silver magic circle taking Lisanna inside of it, but not before some strange light took Lisanna's guild mark knocking her out. Though Lisanna was still alive she was clinging to life. Lucy's hands quickly turned to Thunderbird wings which are spiky, yellow on the front and black on the back, she also gained golden yellow talons as her form remained mostly humanoid as she picked up Horologium quickly only to have him vanish. She was then holding on gently to Lisanna's shoulders jump starting her heart ever so often trying to keep her alive. It would be two weeks before Lisanna finally woke up.(3)

* * *

_**One Year Later... July 3rd, Year X783 Heartfilia Estate... Natsu Dragneel: Age 16, Happy: Age 5...**_

* * *

Natsu was studying at the table in the library as always trying to make Jude proud. He was wearing a red three piece suit with a white button down shirt and a black tie. Over the past five years, Natsu had grown into a muscular young man and was happily being trained on how to run a business and had been attending an exclusive boarding school for boys. His magic had also improved a lot,but not as much as he would like it to. He needed to go on his own with Happy to make his Fire Dragon Slayer magic more powerful He was now 16 years old when Spetto the maid came up to him and told him something shocking.

"Oh hey there Spetto." Natsu said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Your father wishes to see you." Spetto the maid said as she came in, closed, and locked the door behind her she then continued to speak to the young Dragon Slayer/Heartfilia Heir. "However before you go, I need to tell you and Happy something. Jude is not your real father, and Lucy is alive. Yes, your step sister is alive. She is currently a wizard at a guild known as Fairy Tail in Magnolia. The past nearly six years she has been living there under Makarov Dreyar's care. She never did die. You cannot tell your father any of this. He already knows that she's still alive because he is the one who sent her away. You and Happy must run away. Go search for your real father Igneel Dragneel. There have been several leads as to where the Salamander known as Igneel is at. Runaway from here Natsu and don't look back. You can't tell your father any of this, or rather your step father anything about Igneel. You must leave. Here I got this for you."

Spetto then pulled out something from behind her back. It was a new outfit consisting of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he had received from his adoptive father, Igneel six years ago.

Natsu gets an angry look on his face and scribbles down and angry note and hands it to Spetto.

"Here you go Spetto, thanks for everything you did for me these past years." Natsu said as he handed Spetto a note. "Give this to pops, scratch that give this to Jude."

Spetto nods in understanding and takes the note and quickly leaves. Once Spetto is gone he double checks to make sure no one else is coming. Seeing the coast is clear he re-locks the door after Spetto had left and rips off his clothes tossing them on the floor. He then changes into the outfit that Spetto had brought for him and quickly changed into it. He then glanced at the table he had been sitting at and saw a note from Spetto that told him where potential Salamander sightings were. He quickly put it into a backpack with only the essentials: Toiletries, etc. and strapped it to his back. He also found a sleeping back and a blanket and rolled them up together. He then tied the blanket and sleeping bag to his backpack before strapping it to his back and jumping out the window followed by Happy activating his Aera Magic and flying after him with nothing but his little green knapsack tied around his little neck.(4)

* * *

_**December 17, X783 Fairy Tail Guild Hall... About 6 and a half months before Hargeon. Lucy Heartfilia: Age 16 Lisanna Strauss: Age 15...**_

* * *

Makarov called all the S-Class Wizards down to the front of the main lobby.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! I HAVE AN EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Makarov exclaimed causing the guild wide fight to immediately stop. Everyone looked around and noticed two of their main members missing. However there was a curtain behind Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, and Mystogan.

"For those of you wondering how the S-Class Exam went(5), we have the results." Makarov said.

"The five of us and Master talked it over and decided that we would make an exception to the one promotion per trial rule." Mirajane exclaimed with pride. "Ther reason being, is because these two worked together really well when the partner work came into play. They have known each other for five years now and have proven themselves."

"We are very proud of our two newest S-Class Wizards." Erza said in a tone very much unlike her normal tone, she was actually happy. "For those of you who didn't make it this time around, have no fear this is a yearly event."

"Please be quiet during this entire session or lightning will strike so fast from me that you won't know what hit you!" Laxus scoffed angrily toward the noisy guild members.

"These two young wizards have accomplished a remarkable feat. Once again we have two young ladies being promoted to S-Class. Presenting the two newest S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail." Gildarts ordered.

Cana looked on with hope knowing that it may not be her, and so did Gray. He wasn't so sure it was him either. Eight were chosen as Candidates this time around. Elfman and Evergreen were hoping beyond hope that they would be chosen as well. Though they expected two others to be promoted though. The way those two girls have perfected their Take Over Magic, is incredible. Especially one of the more popular girls. The group was also surprised how well the two promotees excelled since they came to Fairy Tail. Thanks in part to guidance by Mirajane and Erza. Freed and Bickslow were curious as to who the next two S-Class Wizards would be. For some reason they had a feeling that neither one of them passed.

"The two newest S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail are," Makarov said as he paused for dramatic effect, then finally spoke up with his announcement. "Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss! Come on out girls!"

The curtains parted showing the two wizards with big smiles on their faces.

After hearing what Makarov said, the two aforementioned girls came out on the stage closer to Makarov. They had tears in their eyes. "Thank you Master!" Both of them cried with tears of joy.

Makarov then handed the two wizards S-Class ID cards. The two girls curtsied and smiled. They then double teamed him in a hug. They did the same with the rest of the S-Class Wizards that were examining them.

"Congratulations!" The whole guild exclaimed as they broke out in fights, celebration, and song.

* * *

_**Next Time: **_Lucy and Lisanna tell some of their closest friends how their exam went. They are really excited, they never thought that they would be the next ones promoted to S-Class. Cana tried her hardest, but she just couldn't hack it, but she is ever more determined to get it the next time around.

_**Next Time on Reversed Fates**__** - **__**Episode 002: S-Class Exam December 14-17, X783**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1) Couldn't really find a good Phoenix form so I based Lisanna's Phoenix form off the Pokemon Ho-oh

(2) I couldn't really find an accurate picture to portray a Thundebird, so I based Lucy's Thunderbird Form off the Pokemon Zapdos.

(3)(4) I will go into more detail about these instances later.

(5) The Exam will be covered in the next chapter, possibly briefly and more detail later in the spot where Natsu and the Dragon Egg would go. This one is going to be different due to the different circumstances of this story.

The Next Chapter will cover the following Episode:

_**None, I got this idea after reading another awesome story, but that's for another time. It will be similar to the same type of chapter in one of my other re-tellings called Fairy Tail My Way, only with obvious differences.**_


	2. 002: S-Class Exam December 14-17, X783

**_Reversed Fates_**

**_Author: AshK1980_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fairy Tail, never have and never will. I am only writing this story as tribute to the great creators, animators, and writers of the Anime/Manga Fairy Tail**.** I do however own this story.

_**Episode 002: S-Class Exam December 14th-17th, X783**_

I won't be covering any of the Episodes in the Series in this chapter.

_Flashbacks, recaps, thoughts, and letters to Layla._

**Lucy or Lisanna's Point of View for Narrating purposes.**

Natsu's Point of View for Narrating purposes(Won't appear until next chapter)

* * *

_**December 17, X783 Fairy Tail Guild Hall... About 6 and a half months before Hargeon. Lucy Heartfilia: Age 16 Lisanna Strauss: Age 15...**_

* * *

Makarov called all the S-Class Wizards down to the front of the main lobby.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! I HAVE AN EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Makarov exclaimed causing the guild wide fight to immediately stop. Everyone looked around and noticed two of their main members missing. However there was a curtain behind Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane.

"For those of you wondering how the S-Class Exam went, we have the results." Makarov said.

"The five of us and Master talked it over and decided that we would make an exception to the one promotion per trial rule." Mirajane exclaimed with pride.

"We are very proud of our two newest S-Class Wizards." Erza said in a tone very much unlike her normal tone, she was actually happy. "For those of you who didn't make it this time around, have no fear this is a yearly event."

"Please be quiet during this entire session or lightning will strike so fast from me that you won't know what hit you!" Laxus scoffed angrily toward the noisy guild members.

"These two young wizards have accomplished a remarkable feat. Once again we have two young ladies being promoted to S-Class. Presenting the two newest S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail." Gildarts announced.

Cana looked on with hope knowing that it may not be her, and so did Gray. He wasn't so sure it was him either. Even though eight were chosen as Candidates this time around, only two made it. Elfman and Evergreen were hoping beyond hope that they would be chosen as well. Though they expected two others to be promoted though. The way those two girls have perfected their Takeover Magic, is incredible. Especially one of the more popular girls. They group was also surprised how well the two promotees excelled since they came to Fairy Tail. Thanks in part to guidance by Mirajane and Erza.

"The two newest S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail are," Makarov said as he paused for dramatic effect, then finally spoke up with his announcement. "Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss! Come on out girls!"

The curtains parted showing the two wizards with big smiles on their faces.

After hearing what Makarov said, the two aforementioned girls came out on the stage closer to Makarov. They had tears in their eyes. "Thank you Master!" Both of them cried with tears of joy.

Makarov then handed the two wizards S-Class ID cards. The two girls curtsied and smiled. They then double teamed him in a hug. They did the same with the rest of the S-Class Wizards that were examining them.

"Congratulations!" The whole guild exclaimed as they broke out in fights, celebration, and song.

* * *

_**At a table with Levy, Jet, and Droy...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna, the two newest S-Class Wizards were drinking a couple of Smoothies. Levy then spoke up as Jet and Droy had dreamy looks in their eyes from being around Levy.

"Hey Lucy, how was your and Lisanna's exam? Were you the only two picked?" Levy asked curiously.

"No, there were six others that were picked." Lucy said to the Script Wizard.

"Would you like to hear the story?" Lisanna asked her blue-haired friend.

"I would really like that Lisanna." Levy said excitedly. "You two have certainly come a long way since joining Fairy Tail."

Lucy and Lisanna nod and smile and take a sip of their smoothies.

"Well it started two weeks ago. You were all three there, but you were getting ready for a mission." Lucy said as the scenery started wavering as the two started their tale. "Lisanna and I were getting ready to take a tough mission, Erza was going to take the both of them. She took them on an S-Class Mission even though a little more than a year ago, Lisanna nearly lost her life, if it weren't for Lucy and her spirits Lisanna would be dead.

* * *

_**Flashback Begin Two Weeks ago, December 3, X783...**_

* * *

_Master came down the stairs and quieted the fighting down. with his Titan Magic._

_"Quiet you brats!" Makarov exclaimed as he calmed the group down. "In about a weeks time, our yearly event will take place. The S-Class Promotion Exam. Everyone has a week to train and then be back here in a week when the candidates will be chosen."_

_The whole guild nodded and ran to the request board. Lucy and Lisanna were about to the request board to get a job, when Erza came downstairs with one of her own. Rules are rules, but if an S-Class Wizard is with a non-S-Class Wizard, the wizards below S-Class can go on them._

_"Come on Lucy, Lisanna I want to take you two on a special mission and we will train our hardest for one full week. That way you two will be ready for the exam." Erza said to the two girls. The two girls were shocked by Titania's request, it was hard to believe she would want to go on a job with two lower class wizards._

_Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other, then back to Erza, then back to each other again, they both nodded and Erza nodded back._

* * *

**_Back to Present Time..._**

* * *

"So how did the mission go?" Levy asked. Jet and Droy were genuinely curious as well.

"It was tough at first, but we got through it and got even stronger. Lucy taught me some things about Celestial Magic. I decided to have Celestial Magic as my second one, but still focusing on my Take Over Magic as well. I want to get some Celestial Gate Keys sometime, but I am leaving Lucy the only one with Zodiac Keys. As for the mission we went on with Erza, we did really well and got really strong. Then a few days ago our hard work paid off." Lisanna finished.

"Now back to the story." Lucy said as reality wavered again. "Then a week later."

* * *

_**Back into the Flashback One week later December 10, X783...**_

* * *

_"Now ladies and gentlemen, I am very proud of all of my children for making it this far." Makarov said with pride at his guild members. "However, I can only choose eight total."_

_Standing behind Makarov was the five S-Class Wizards, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts. The time had come to announce the candidates for Tenrou Island._

_"This year's exam will be held on the Fairy Tail Sacred Grounds on Tenrou Island." Makarov said. "Here are the candidates in no particular order."_

_"Freed Justine, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen, Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, and Bickslow." Makarov said._

_As the names were mentioned everyone cheered. The whole group cheered the loudest for Lucy, Lisanna, and Cana. While smaller numbers cheered for the others. Gray had the second most, Elfman and Freed had the third most. Bickslow and Evergreen didn't get cheered on loud at all._

_"I will only fight one of the remaining four candidates, if it's necessary." Laxus explained. "I have a lot of other things to do. So I will only be seen much later on."_

_"All the candidates must meet at Hargeon Port in three days time. That leaves you guys plenty of time to get in any last minute training that you feel you need to do." Makarov explained, then added. "However, I already know that you eight don't need anymore training and you are ready. Meet me in Hargeon on the thirteenth, it will take us at least a day to get there. Also each of you must pick a partner for later, but for the first part of the trial, power and luck you will have to be on your own. The partner must be a candidate. So choose wisely._

_"Bickslow, you're with me." Freed said. "We make an effective team."_

_Bickslow nodded and stuck his toungue out in acceptance, his tiki dolls hovering above them._

_"I guess, I'll be your partner Gray." Cana said. "Someone has to keep your clothes on, by the way, put some clothes on now!"_

_"Ahh!" Gray exclaimed embarrassed, "Why do I keep on doing that?"_

_Lucy and Lisanna just roll their eyes as they look toward each other completely ignoring the fact that Elfman was looking toward Lisanna wanting to be her partner. No such luck as Lisanna hugged her best friend and smiled. "Let's make S-Class together!" Lisanna exclaimed happily as she embraced the blond. "We make a great team, though we may eventually have to take our own paths, but for the bulk of the test we can work together. Do you remember that special spell that you told me about that you mother taught you. I think it was called Urano Metriarck or something like that. That can come in handy."_

_Lucy clasped her hands over Lisanna's mouth and whispered into the white-haired wizard's ear. "Quiet Lisanna, that sounds like a good idea, but we can't let anyone else know that. These may be our friends and family, but from this point forward we are rivals."_

_Lisanna nodded with an apologetic look to her face as Lucy embraced her. She then whispered into her ear once again and slipped something into Lisanna's hand. It was a rectangular box. "This will help, I got it for you for your birthday, but forgot I had it. So here it is now."_

_Lisanna gratefully took the box and smiled then spoke up in her normal tone. "Thanks Lucy." Lisanna said embracing the blond again;_

_"Hey no problem Lisanna, that's what best friends are for." Lucy said as she embraced her best friend back._

_Evergreen just groaned as she looked at Elfman. "I guess we are together! Just don't get in my way!" Evergreen exclaimed angrily at the beast takeover wizard._

_"You don't get in my way Evergreen!" Elfman exclaimed. "I am a man! I can take care of myself, but being a man also means I have to protect you."_

_"I don't need your protection!" Evergreen exclaimed angrily back at Elfman. _

_This got Makarov angry and he activated his Titan Magic once again. "Shut up you brats and focus!"_

_Evergreen and Elfman cowered in fright and nodded toward him Lucy and Lisanna were called up to Master Makarov's office with Mirajane and Erza on either side of him. Gildarts was off somewhere training. He never really said much of where he was going, but he promised Makarov he would be on Tenrou Island._

_"Laxus won't be battling anyone, until it's down to four of you." Makarov said. "That will only be if it's necessary though. Saying that, I limited it to just participants in the exam because of the problem with leaving the guild unguarded. So everyone will have to go their separate ways at first. The two wizards, yes two this time around, that make it to us first at the end of the second test will be asked a series of questions."_

_When Makarov said the word wizards, he looked specifically at Lucy and Lisanna. The two girls have grown up so much in the past five years, that it was obvious they were ready._

_"We guarantee, that if you two work together,when that part of the test comes, you will be the two newest S-Class Wizards." Mirajane said with her smile._

_"So work hard and make us proud!" Erza Exclaimed. "You two have come a long way since first joining. Also sorry for the lack of partner options. It was something different from the normal way of things. Hopefully you two will be able to work together and get promoted at the end at the same time."_

_"Thanks Erza!" The two young wizards chimed together in sync._

_"Do your best my dear girls, and you will make S-Class with no problem." Makarov said to the two girls._

_Makarov then motioned for Lucy and Lisanna to go downstairs and wait for instructions._

_"For all the candidates, we will have a small gathering of fellow guild mates to cheer whoever on. We will take a maximum of eight as to not leave this guild unguarded. Anyone wish to come?"_

_No one raised their hand. Since Makarov limited the partners to participants, he accepted. It was probably for the best anyway. The guild may be the strongest in Fiore at the moment, but they don't exactly have the luxury to take anyone but the participants with them this time._

* * *

_**Three Days Later... December 13, X783...**_

* * *

_Everyone that was going to Tenrou Island was at the port bright and early and ready to go. They boarded the ship and were setting sail toward Tenrou. Happy was given permission to tag along because he was raised from an egg by Lucy and Lisanna_

_The examiners were already there and so was Master Makarov. So it was just Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Cana, Gray, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow Just as Makarov said, it took the group a day to get there. Despite it being Winter, or almost Winter it was still hot and humid as the group tried to keep cool. Lucy looked at her three Zodiac Keys, and six silver keys and smiled. Her friends were going to come in very handy with making Lucy and Lisanna S-Class, not to mention their Take Over Magic as well._

* * *

**_A day later... December 14, X783..._**

* * *

_Makarov showed up out of nowhere and explained how the set up was. He had forgotten to do that before. So he pulled out a map that showed several tunnels. Each with a number on it._

_"Okay, sorry I forgot to mention the set up for the Exam. There are several different tunnels that go different ways. There are three paths that lead to pitched battles, four paths lead to battles and one free path. The first event is Power and Luck. Two teams will be eliminated in the battle paths which puts two teams up against each other. There is one free path. So the minimum to pass will be three, the maximum pass will be six. The ones to make it to the end of the paths. Though the free path may not be as free as you think. There is also a chance that one team will have to split up to continue, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Good luck my candidates! I will be waiting at the entrance to the second test."_

_With that Makarov vanished using teleportation magic. Once Makarov disappeared the test began._

_Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other and activated their Thunderbird and Phoenix forms respectively. They were literally off at the speed of light thanks to their enhanced abilities for their takeover forms. They then realized the mistake they made. Since their partners were limited to those participating in the Exam, they flinched. They couldn't work together, at least not for the time being._

_"Lucy, I'm sorry but we have to work separate right now. Since Master limited our partners to participants, we have to go our separate ways." Lisanna said sadly. "That stinks."_

_"It really does, but let's promise that we will become S-Class together BFF!" Lucy exclaimed happily._

_Lisanna gave Lucy the thumbs up and smiled and hugged her best friend._

_The two girls hugged each other a bit longer and noticed Freed getting ready to put up some runes. Lisanna and Lucy quickly transformed into their Phoenix and Thunderbird forms respectively and took off at the speed of light. Lisanna's Phoenix form was her second strongest next to her Tigress form, while Lucy's Thunderbird form was her strongest at the moment._

_The lack of partners in the first round came as a relief to Elfman and Evergreen so they quickly followed after Lucy and Lisanna being the second team on the island, but not until Lucy and Lisanna had already picked their paths._

_Once the two girls arrived at the island, they hugged and chose their own paths. "I'm taking the F-Path Lisanna, I just came here to have fun so that's why I am choosing the F-Path. Which one are you choosing?"_

_"I think I am going to choose path G, because I'm hoping that this path is a path that will lead to Gray so I can fight him. I have a score to settle with the Ice Stripper!" Lisanna exclaimed with a grin. Lucy smiled at her best friend and entered the F- Path, while Lisanna entered the G-Path._

_F Path- Blocked_

_G Path- Blocked_

_Once Elfman and Evergreen arrived they said that maybe they would see each other later when they could team up, but they were really hoping that the other would get knocked out. They saw that F Path and G Path were blocked. Elfman chose the A-Path and Evergreen chose the B-Path._

_A Path- Blocked_

_B Path- Blocked_

_Only four paths remain. Four participants remain as well._

_The groups that arrived after the first four came in this order: Freed and Bickslow, Cana and Gray._

_"We're here, I will meet you later Bickslow." Freed said as he chose the D Path._

_"See to it that you do." Bickslow said to his partner as he chose the E Path._

_D Path- Blocked_

_E Path- Blocked_

_Cana and Gray were the last ones there surprisingly. there were only two paths left. The H Path and the C Path._

_"Well, I am going to go with the C Path." Cana said to her partner. "Sorry for being such a burden to you."_

_"Don't say that Cana, just have fun. I know it's a major test for us, but the more practice we get, the better we get." Gray said. "Even if we don't win, we can keep on doing our best."_

_Gray then headed down the H Path._

_The scene then wavered back to present time briefly._

* * *

**_Back in the present time temporarily..._**

* * *

"So what happened then?" Levy asked curiously as she looked at her best friends. "Please tell me."

"Come on, stop stalling and keep going!" Jet said.

"Please hurry." Droy said as he yawned.

"Quit interrupting both of you!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together in sync. "If you don't have any questions just keep your big mouths shut!"

The scene wavered again as the flashback continued.

* * *

_**Back to the Flashback... **_

* * *

**_Path F:_**

* * *

_Lucy was bored. She had no idea this was the free path. With little trouble she made it to the next area. She really was Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia Family, well she was, now she is Lucky Lucy of Fairy Tail._

* * *

**_Path G:_**

* * *

_Lisanna had arrived at an area with a banner over it that said battle. she really was hoping that it was Gray. She really wanted to fry him for saying there was no way she could beat him because she was so weak. This made her angry, and sad at the same time, but mostly angry. She then sat on a rock as she pulled out the box that Lucy gave her. She took the lid off and gasped she was so surprised that she was nearly in tears. On the base of the key was a picture of a swan's head. She really loved Swans. She had seen this key in a magic shop that she and Lucy had been browsing in Magnolia and couldn't afford it at the moment, it cost 50,000 Jewel. Lucy promised she would buy it for her someday, so she made good on her promise. Yes it was really late for a Birthday present, but it was early for a Christmas present. Deciding to make a contract with the swan later she clipped the key to her belt loop. She had opted to wear a plain blue three-quarter sleeve shirt, with a sports bra under it and her normal green short jean shorts. Once she arrived on the island it was a bit cooler than it was on the sea, so she opted to change out of her tank top she was wearing really fast and put on her three-quarter sleeve shirt. She continued to wait for a challenger._

* * *

**_Path H:_**

* * *

_Gray had been following the twists and turns of the maze he was trying to navigate when he finally came out of the opening. Seeing Lisanna there he readied his Ice Magic. "No matter what the outcome of this battle Lisanna, let's just have fun. If neither of us make it, which I have a feeling it will be you and Lucy. I don't know why, but I just have that feeling that you and Lucy will become the next S-Class."_

_"So do I Gray so do I, but if you win, you and Lucy may become the next S-Class." Lisanna declared. "Let's just have fun no matter what."_

_Gray nodded and they got ready._

* * *

_**Path B:**_

* * *

_Evergreen had followed this path to a clearing and waited patiently for her opponent. She wasn't sure who it was going to be, but she was hoping it was neither Lucy, nor Lisanna. She then took out her compact and started fixing her make up with a haughty demeanor to her expression._

* * *

**_Path C:_**

* * *

_Cana was concerned. She wasn't too sure who her opponent might be. Maybe she got lucky and chose the quiet path for once. She just decided she would wait and see._

* * *

_**Path D:**_

* * *

_Bickslow had a bad feeling about this path, but he just thought that it was just nerves. That was all, he was just nervous. Of course when he came to the end of the path he looked up to see a banner that said pitched battle. Out of a hidden corner, popped a Scarlet Haired Wizard Freed knew all to well. It was Erza, the battle didn't last long since Erza doesn't know how to hold back. Freed was knocked out after five minutes. Dang it, her really wanted to proceed, there was always next year._

_"Obviously your training was short handed, you fail this Exam." Erza said. "See you next year Freed._

_Freed was knocked out with swirls in his eyes._

* * *

**_Path E:_**

* * *

_Bickslow was quite unlucky, as he came face to face with Gildarts. With Gildarts using his all, and Bickslow deciding not to take it seriously, started joking around with Gildarts. Gildarts wasn't amused at all so he made short work of Bickslow. Well Gildarts thought he made short work of Bickslow, but as it turned out Bickslow was still standing as he continued to attack. The battle between Gildarts and Bickslow ended with Bickslow's defeat, but since Bickslow wasn't knocked out. Gildarts passed him._

_"Hold on a minute Gildarts, I lost." Bickslow said as he looked as the S-Class Wizard in front of him. "So why did you pass me?"_

_"Being an S-Class Wizard also means that you are able to accept and admit defeat. Come to grips with your fear. Because of your innate ability to do so, I have decided to let you pass through. I can see why Laxus picked you to be part of his Thunder Legion. Go, become an S-Class Wizard, though don't underestimate the Phoenix of Fairy Tail or the Kitsune of Fairy Tail if you come up against them."_

_Bickslow was confused as he scratched his head and stuck his tongue out confused. Who was Gildarts talking about._

_"Lisanna and Lucy of course." Gildarts said._

_Bickslow then nodded in understanding._

_With that, Bickslow was granted passage and moved on._

* * *

**_Path A:_**

* * *

_Elfman chose this path, unfortunately he was face to face with his sister, and since he didn't have a partner this time, Mirajane made short work of her brother._

_"Sorry little brother, you should've trained a bit more. Thanks for fighting me well, but I win this time. You fail. Sorry." _

_"I'm so sorry Big Sis, I thought I was ready, but then again I didn't expect to be facing you." Elfman said as he went over to his big sister and hugged her. "I will get you next year Big Sis, you just wait! I will be even more of a man than I am now!"_

_Mirajane giggled at her brother and smiled while hugging back. "I'm sure you will. Let's head back to base camp."_

_Elfman nodded._

* * *

**_B path:_**

* * *

_Finally Cana came out of the twists and turns of the path and ended up face to face with a member of the Thunder Legion, Evergreen. _

_The battle was going back and forth for quite a while. Evergreen not opting to use her stone eyes until much later. Especially when it looked like she may not make it._

_"Thanks for the great battle Cana, but it's time I ended this, but before I do that, here have a beer. Not just a beer a Keg of Beer." Evergreen said with a sinister smirk on her face._

_"Hey no problem, that's what friends are for." Cana said as she takes the keg and starts drinking it. Evergreen then takes this opportunity to lower her glasses. Cana tries to stop her, but too late Cana was turned to stone. _

_Victory goes to Evergreen as she continues on._

* * *

**_Results so far:_**

* * *

_Lucy and Lisanna:_

_Lucy: passed and is waiting. She was lucky she picked the quiet path._

_Lisanna: Currently in a battle with Gray._

_Cana and Gray:_

_Cana: Failed, defeated by Evergreen in Battle path._

_Gray: Currently in a battle with Lisanna._

_Elfman and Evergreen:_

_Elfman: Failed, lost to his sister Mirajane in path A._

_Evergreen: After meeting up with Cana in path B, had a good battle, but took the advantage of Cana's drinking habit to turn her to stone._

_Freed and Bickslow:_

_Freed: Failed, had the unfortunate meeting with Erza in Path D. After a rough battle that was back and forth for the most part Erza defeated Freed soundly._

_Bickslow: Passed, though he was defeated by Gildarts in path E, since Gildarts admitted to having a great battle, he let Bickslow go on. _

* * *

**_At the start of the Second Test..._**

* * *

_Makarov, Happy, and Laxus were waiting. They both noticed that Lucy, Evergreen, and Bickslow made it, but there was no sign of Lisanna or Gray._

_"Where are Lisanna and Gray?" Makarov asked. "For Laxus to participate we need four."_

_Laxus then looked toward his Grandfather and spoke up. "Lucy picked the F Path, and was lucky that it was the quiet path. Elfman picked the A path and ended up losing to Mirajane. Freed had the unfortunate fate of facing Erza, who doesn't seem to know how to hold back even in a simple sparring match. Bickslow faced Gildarts and impressed him enough to pass. Evergreen picked the B Path and met up with Cana from the C Path and ended up winning. Hey Blondie, which path did Animal girl go down?"_

_"Lisanna, went down the G Path, while I went down the F Path. So that means that Gray had to have picked one of the only two remaining paths, he picked the H Path. That means that Lisanna and Gray are in a battle right now." Lucy said about her best friend. "We better wait here to see the result. I do hope Lisanna wins."_

_"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed hopefully._

_"I have a feeling the Phoenix of Fairy Tail will beat Gray for some reason." Makarov said. "You two may be promoted after all, but then again it may be you and Gray or Evergreen and Bickslow that make S-Class. Laxus, if you want you can stick around, but since four of the candidates failed, we don't really need you. The next test is for partners."_

_Laxus nodded and opted to stick around. He really wanted to fight. Perhaps if the candidates would've been forced to choose someone that wasn't participating as their partner he would've gotten some action._

_"Thanks Gramps, but I'll stick around. The others are probably at Base Camp right now." Laxus said._

_"Yeah, my stone eyes wore off as soon as I was a good distance away from the drunk." Evergreen said in her haughty tone._

_"So I guess we wait to see the outcome between Gray and Lisanna." Bickslow said as he stuck out his tongue._

_'Please be okay Lisanna, I want you to be promoted with me.' Lucy thought to herself hoping her best friend will beat the arrogant stripper that is always trying to steal her underwear. 'Your Angel form will come in really handy in this situation. Since that is your special Ice form.'_

_"Whoever wins the battle between those two will be my partner for the next part of the test." Lucy said to Master Makarov who nodded._

* * *

**_Lisanna Strauss Vs. Gray Fullbuster..._**

* * *

_"Just because you're my friend, I won't go easy on you Lisanna!" Gray exclaimed as he took his shirt off as per the norm for him, but thankfully he kept his pants and underwear on as well._

_"I still have a score to settle with you Gray." Lisanna said angrily as she glared menacingly at her opponent. "So prepare to lose, I made a promise to Lucy to be her partner later for the trial!"_

_"Well I promised Cana! So we both have promises to keep." Gray said. "Let's do this!" Though confident in his stance and ability, he already had the feeling that Cana had lost to someone already. He just hoped it wasn't one of the S-Class and hoped she wasn't hurt that bad._

_Lisanna nodded as an ice blue magic circle appeared underneath her feet. Gray thought it was her Tigress form not even paying attention to the color of said circle._

_"Your Tigress form is no match for me rookie!" Gray chuckled._

_"Who said it was my Tigress form?" Lisanna asked with a smirk as wings appeared on her back and her hair increased in length from mid-back length to butt-length. ice blue feathers started to appear over Lisanna's clothing as they formed a leotard on the upper part of her body. Gray knew Lisanna was beautiful like her sister Mirajane, but didn't really think that she was that beautiful. A short skirt the same color as her feather-clad leotard appeared around her waist followed by a Silver belt that not only held her skirt up, but also a mysterious key pouch with one key in it. Gray was confused, when did Lisanna become a Celestial Wizard, her primary magic is Take Over. No matter, it's his turn to shine or freeze, or glisten, or whatever. However Lisanna's transformation wasn't done as snow white knee-high high-heeled boots appeared on her feet. Then a Halo appeared in Lisanna's hair along with a light, but beautiful dusting of make up on her face. Her lips were accented by lipstick of the same color as most of her outfit. Finally the transformation finished as Lisanna's entire outfit was outlined in beautiful snow white, which happens to be the color her now longer hair took on. She was in her Angel Take Over form. A very rare sight indeed considering Lucy's Spirit Take Over Magic consisted of Legendary beings._

_"This is where your challenge ends Phoenix of Fairy Tail!" Gray said as he readied a fighting stance._

_"We will just see about that Stripper." Lisanna said to the Ice Make Wizard._

_"I'll start things off!" Gray exclaimed as he activated his magic seal. Ice Make Lance!"_

_As Gray said that, his blue magic circle activated as up above his head he formed several curved lances and sent them toward Lisanna. Lisanna smirked and caught several of them in each of her hands. She then absorbs them._

_"Can you keep up with my power Gray? It's time for you to lose. Ice Storm of the Angel!" Lisanna exclaimed as an ice blue magic circle appeared underneath her feet and above her hands that she had stretched above her head. She then flapped her angel wings adding several snowflakes and icicles to her hands and feet with each flap of her wings. She then pirouettes with a smirk as she jumps up in the air and starts spinning around in circles as she is flying causing a huge Ice Storm to brew. She then merged some snow she created and turned it into a Blizzard, this cooled the air around her and Gray to Zero Degrees Fahrenheit. This attack also froze the landscape around them believe it or not._

_Gray then smiles and tries to dodge, and then tries to catch some of the blizzard in his hands so he can attack back. Unfortunately his efforts were futile as her ice magic was stronger than his ice magic believe it or not. She then smiled and transformed into her Tigress form, using the snow and ice as cover she continued to keep the Blizzard going and made it so Gray couldn't see at all. Blind as a bat, Gray kept on bumping into things and getting himself hurt. The training with Erza really paid off. Unknown to Gray and the other participants, Lucy and Lisanna also practiced with Laxus, Gildarts, Mirajane, and Mystogan as well as Erza. This was their year to shine, and Lisanna was not going to let her best friend down. She was going to be promoted to S-Class with her best friend even if it killed her._

_Gray kept on using up more and more of his magic. Though he likes to think of his magic as unlimited, he knows it isn't unlimited. Why hadn't he gone on missions with other S-Class Wizards in the guild while Lucy and Lisanna were on missions with Erza? It sure would've prepared him more for facing either Lisanna or Lucy._

_Lisanna kept on matching Gray blow for blow, speed for speed, strength for strength. This increasingly tired Gray out. Lisanna saw this and smirked it was time for her finishing touch. She then returned to her normal form._

_"Why are you back in your regular form?" Gray asked. "You know I will easily beat you now."_

_"I wouldn't count on it stripper!" Lisanna exclaimed with a sinister smirk on her face as she pulled out a gate key._

_"A Gate Key? Your not a Celestial Wizard though, what are you doing with a gate key?" Gray asked in surprise as Lisanna giggled in response to Gray's question._

_"Lucy got this for me from a magic shop in town. I have actually been studying Celestial Magic as a second magic since I met Lucy. So now is my chance! Time to test my new friend out to see what it can do." Lisanna said as she pulled a silver key off of her belt. "I call upon thee in the Celestial Spirit World! I beckon you to my side at once! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open gate of the Shiny Swan! Come Cygnus!" _

_A silver circle appeared under Lisanna's feet as she summoned her new spirit that Lucy had given to her as a present. She never expected to pick up on Celestial Magic so fast, I mean true she had been studying it since she was ten when she met Lucy, but she never expected to pick it up in such a short time, but then again Lucy learned it in two years from her mother between the ages of five and seven, so I guess it wasn't too far fetched to learn it in six years._

_The Swan that Lisanna received is just that, a swan. Only she's a much bigger swan than the normal swan being a Celestial Spirit. At about 4'03" tall, the swan is white much like the color of Lisanna's hair color. The swan is a very elegant looking bird with a massive wing span of about 8'10" all the way across. It's eyes are triangular and crystal blue just like Lisanna's eyes are. The swan goes up to Lisanna and gives her a once over the swan then glows white a silver magical seal appears underneath its feet. The swan's wings move to its back as where the wings used to be become pale arms. The swan becomes about two or three inches shorter than Lisanna and Lucy and takes on the form of a teenage girl wearing a long flowing silver sundress as the feathers on the swans head become a type of feathered hat. On the teenage girl's feet is a pair of flat-soled knee-high boots similar to Lucy's only they too are silver. The feathers that are left morph into long mid-to small of back length silver hair. Her eyelashes are a lot fuller than Lucy and Lisanna's are her eyes are triangular much like they are as a swan. Her beak transforms into a pair of pouty lips and a button nose as she gains ears on the side of her head. Under the dress is a simple silver sports bra to maintain the modesty that her swan form entails. She then speaks up in a honey-filled voice much like Mira's voice. She appears to be maybe a year younger than Lisanna and two years younger than Lucy, so about fifteen years of age._

_"My name is Cygnus the Shiny Swan." The young teenage girl said. "Who summons me from the Celestial Spirit World?"_

_"My name is Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna stated, then continued. "I wish to be your wizard and friend, but am wondering if it's possible for us to make a contract later. I need you to help me in this battle. Do you have elemental magic of any kind?" _

_"Ice, fire, wind, thunder/lightning, water, earth." Cygnus said to her new wizard. "Why? Also sure we can postpone our contract for the time being."_

_Lisanna nods and points to Gray creating a blue magic circle readying to attack once again, but realized he was already worn out. She then smirks and looks toward the ice wizard._

_"Take Over! Animal Soul: Phoenix!" Lisanna exclaimed as she transformed into her Phoenix form. Cygnus touched Lisanna and the hair on her head became streaked with gold, green and red in addition to the silver her hair already was. She had activated her fire ability._

_"Time to show this pervert why it's good to wear clothes!" Cygnus exclaimed as a red magic circle appeared in between her hands. She then created dual swords made of fire as Lisanna smiled happily. Cygnus spread her wings out from her back and flew up to the sky in her human form as Lisanna followed her. She had switched from her complete Phoenix form to her humanoid Phoenix form. Her wings were on her back just like Cygnus' wings were._

_The battle was winding down._

* * *

**_Back where Makarov and the others were..._**

* * *

_"Laxus, activate the surveillance lacrima to watch Lisanna and Gray's battle." Makarov ordered his grandson._

_Nodding, Laxus pulled out a surveillance lacrima and activated it and focused on the battle between Lisanna and Gray._

* * *

**_Back with the battle..._**

* * *

_Gray was in a panic, he had gone through every spell he had learned so far, but nothing even seemed to phase Lisanna in her Angel form. He was having even worse luck with her Phoenix form, well because Lisanna was in her fire mode, so the attacks just melted harmlessly before they even got to the Phoenix of Fairy Tail._

_"Flame Burst of the Phoenix!" Lisanna exclaimed as a red magic circle appeared in front of her hands. She had talons for feet, but her hands were still hands. Lisanna folded her wings forward over her hands as fire built up between them she then built up fire in her eyes as well. She could still see though. The three areas that created fire combined to form one giant attack. Lisanna then released her flame burst of the Phoenix straight at Gray's front. Thinking Lisanna was the only one attacking he seemed to ignore his boxer-clad rear-end. This proved to be a defeating mistake as Cygnus transformed into her Fire Swan form. Her white feathers were streaked with red as flames built up inside her beak. It was time to finish the perv off._

_"Fire Breath of the Flame Swan!" Cygnus in her swan form from the sky behind Gray exclaimed as a red magic seal formed in front of her beak. Cygnus then opened her beak and sent the attack straight at Gray's back, while Lisanna sent her attack at Gray's front. The two attacks collided with Gray at the same time, soundly knocking him out. The battle was over, Lisanna had won. Reminding herself to make a contract with Cygnus later, she pulled out her silver key, and with one light swing of her right hand, sent an ecstatic Cygnus back to the Celestial Spirit world._

_Lisanna then rushed over to Gray after returning to her normal form and shook him awake. Gray stirred and opened his eyes looking at Lisanna._

_"That was a good battle Gray, I hope to battle you again sometime." Lisanna said with a smile of happiness. "I must admit, you are a tough opponent. The battle was fun for me, was it for you?"_

_"It sure was Lisanna." Gray said. "You certainly have come a long way. I wish you and Lucy all the best of luck with the rest of the exam. I have a feeling you will both make it. I will see you back at base camp."_

_Lisanna nodded and proceeded to the next area._

* * *

**_Battle and Pitched Battle Results: _**

* * *

_Lisanna Strauss Vs Gray Fullbuster: Winner- Lisanna Strauss _

_Elfman Strauss Vs Mirajane Strauss: Winner- Mirajane Strauss_

_Freed Justine Vs Erza Scarlet: Winner- Erza Scarlet_

_Bickslow Vs Gildarts Clive: Winner- Gildarts Clive, despite defeating Bickslow though, Gildarts gave Bickslow permission to continue on after the helmeted wizard impressed him._

_Cana Alberona Vs Evergreen: Winner- Evergreen_

* * *

**_Final Results of Test One:_**

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia: Pass_

_Lisanna Strauss: Pass_

_Cana Alberona: Fail_

_Gray Fullbuster: Fail_

_Elfman Strauss: Fail_

_Evergreen: Pass_

_Bickslow: Pass_

_Freed Justine: Fail_

* * *

**_Remaining Candidates for S-Class:_**

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Evergreen_

_Bickslow_

* * *

**_With Master Makarov, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, and Mirajane Strauss..._**

* * *

_"We will continue tomorrow. Now that we are down to the final four, we have decided to throw a curve. Whichever team completes the next part first, will go on to the final test. Be here tomorrow at 6:00AM for your instructions." Makarov said._

_"The final test will be an oral questionnaire." Mirajane said. "Answer six questions the way we want it, and you will pass and become S-Class." _

_"All of you have proven yourselves worthy, but be warned the second test is a tough one. Any type of magic may be used to complete it." Erza explained to the final four._

_"We will be proud of you no matter what you do." Laxus explained. "Just go out there and have fun."_

_"Though it's great to pass, just being declared candidates is an honor, and to pass the first test is fun, but all in all this test is a tradition that the candidates usually have fun participating in, win or lose." Gildarts declared. "Everyone is dismissed. See you bright and early tomorrow morning!"_

_With that the group went back to base camp._

* * *

**_At the base camp..._**

* * *

_Mirajane and Erza were applauding the final four candidates. They both decided to fix a celebratory meal for the four. Mirajane even fixed smoothies for everyone including the ones that were disqualified._

_The group chatted small talk and checked back at the guild to see if everything was okay. Naturally it was, No one dared mess with Fairy Tail._

_The rest of the night went by uneventfully as the remaining candidates were asleep by 9:00 PM._

_The ones that failed the first test stayed up a bit longer, but were in bed by 10:00 PM._

* * *

**_Bright and early at 4:00 AM the next morning..._**

* * *

_Makarov, Laxus, Erza, Gildarts, and Mirajane made their way to the next task. They would wait two hours for the group to arrive._

* * *

**_6:00AM on the dot sight of the beginning of the second test..._**

* * *

_The remaining four wizards that were still competing for the title arrived right on time. _

_Lucy is wearing a sleeveless white vest, with a blue cross in the center as well as a blue mini skirt that is held up by her brown leather belt. The brown leather belt holds Lucy's keys on her right hip, and her whip on the left hip. On her feet are black high-heeled knee-high boots. Her hair is up in a right side ponytail held in her hair by a blue ribbon._

_Lisanna is wearing a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. Her hair is pulled back in a low back pony tail tied up with a blue rubber band type pony tail holder. _

_The way Lucy and Lisanna are wearing their hair shortens their hair from mid-back length, to upper-back length._

_Evergreen has her hair arranged in a side ward ponytail manner, and is wearing a green dress that has movable wings on the back of it. She also wears navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carries around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it._

_Bickslow is wearing his standard armor outfit complete with helmet and visor._

_"The second test is to find the First Master Mavis Vermilion's Grave. The first team to make it there within the eight hour time limit will go on to the third and final test. If either team takes more than eight hours, both teams are disqualified and neither team will be promoted this year. Yes this year we are having two candidates promoted to S-Class. However before the final promotion the team that reaches the Grave site of Mavis Vermilion first has to answer a series of questions. Good luck my children, and may the power of Fairy Tail be with you." Makarov said as he signaled for Laxus to use his lightning magic to get them to the grave site._

_The day went by like nothing, it seems that Lucy and Lisanna were lost, but thanks to their quick thinking they deduced that there is a reason why the island looks so weird. Deep within the series of paths lies the First Master's Grave. _

_Of course, Lucy and Lisanna had to fight several monsters on the way there. The two were given little to no clues as to where to go. The two girls transformed into their Thunderbird(Lucy) and Phoenix(Lisanna) forms and sent out Pegasus, Phoenix(Lucy) and Cygnus(Lisanna). They split up to search the entire island. It took the two seven hours thirty minutes to finally be able to find the Grave site and get there._

_Evergreen and Bickslow were hopelessly lost so they took more than the eight hour time limit. So they were disqualified._

* * *

**_Mavis Vermilion's Resting Place..._**

* * *

_Lucy and Lisanna made it there in less than the allotted time, sent their spirits back to the Celestial World, and returned to their normal appearance. In fact believe it or not they beat the S-Class Wizards there or so they thought._

_Right as the Kitsune of Fairy Tail and the Phoenix of Fairy Tail found their way there, Makarov, a little blond girl, and the S-Class Wizards seemed to pop out from behind a hidden barrier. The two girls recognized most of the group, but didn't recognize the little girl._

_The little girl has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single strand strand pointing upwards, large black eyes (green in some appearances) that appear to have no irises (aniridia) and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with 2 blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. This little girl is the First Master Mavis Vermilion. She is the founder of Fairy Tail._

_Mavis was perching on the center stone of her grave while the group of S-Class Wizards and Master Makarov surrounded her on either side._

_"Welcome to my resting place. No matter how you answer the following set of questions, you will be promoted to S-Class Rank." The little girl started. "My name is Mavis Vermilion, I am the founder and protector of Fairy Tail. My first question is directed at both of you and so will the questions following be as well. As an S-Class Wizard, what could you bring to Fairy Tail?"_

_"Lisanna and myself seem to think the same thing, but sometimes it's different." Lucy said, then continued. "As an S-Class Wizard I can bring even more family ties to the already close knit family. Keep fights between guild mates under control when possible."_

_"I guess as an S-Class Wizard," Lisanna started then continued. "I could bring much more control to missions and try to limit the damage as much as possible, however if any of my friends and family are in trouble I will not hesitate to go all out. I will also pay my fair share of any damage that I caused. I also know that Lucy will as well."_

_Mavis nodded and smiled. "I accept both of your answers. Remember these are what you think, so whether the examiners like your answer or not, you have already proven you deserve to be promoted to S-Class."_

_"Question number two." Makarov started. "If you were to run into a wizard that was really apt in his or her magic and wished to join our guild, would you bring them here? Think hard before you answer."_

_Lucy and Lisanna thought together and answered together. "Yes if anyone we meet on our missions don't have a guild and want to join ours we will bring them to you as soon as possible."_

_"Accepted." Makarov smiled._

_"If you saw someone in trouble, would you go and save them even at the risk of your own life?" Gildarts asked toward the girls._

_"We will!" The both answered._

_"Accepted. Erza your turn." Gildarts said._

_Erza nods and thinks what to ask, then it comes to her mind. "Okay girls, here is your question: "What drives you to be the best S-Class Wizard you can be should you ascend to that level?"_

_"My friends, family, spirits, and guild-mates who I also see as a really large extended family!" Lucy exclaimed toward the armored wizard.  
_

_"My friends, family, teammates, and extended crazy Guild Family. Especially my siblings Mirajane, and Big Brother Elf, my best friend Lucy, and Gray."_

_"Your answers are accepted and I approve them. Don't lose that determination and support for all your guild mates , friends and family and you two will be excellent S-Class Wizards._

_"Okay girlies, tell me something if you had to choose between handing a good friend of yours over to Gramps or the proper authorities for crimes against mankind, humanity and the guild, or keeping quiet so you don't risk your friendship, which would you choose?" Laxus asked the two remaining candidates. "A: good of the guild or B: good of your own well-being. Even though Mavis said whether or not I like your answers, you would be promoted anyway; if I don't like your answers I will make your life miserable."_

_"Laxus!" Makarov said as he glared at his Grandson along with Mirajane, Erza, and Gildarts. "If you want to be Guild Master someday you better be nice whether you like the answer or not."_

_"Yes Gramps." Laxus responded._

_"Go ahead young ones." Makarov said._

_"Though friendship is important..." Lucy started then passed the buck on to Lisanna._

_"...the good of Fairy Tail trumps friendship anytime." Lisanna finished._

_"A." Both girls responded._

_"Just what I thought you would say." Laxus said with a smile as he ruffled the two younger girls' hair like a big brother would do to a little sister. "Your turn for the final question Mira."_

_"Okay here goes, "If you two were to become S-Class Wizards, what could you bring to your team as well as the entire Guild that will prove that you are deserving of that title?" Mirajane asked the two. She had a feeling she knew what the two younger Take Over Siblings, one natural and one honorary would say._

_The Kitsune of Fairy Tail had to think on it for a bit and came up with what she saw as the perfect answer. "I could bring a sense of order and organization to the guild where it is needed. I will also focus on getting the guild to continue to strive to get stronger no matter how bad they are hurt. Just because you had a bad day or mission, doesn't mean you can accept your current disposition and just live with doing that for the rest of your life. For Example, destroying a town and losing a chunk of a reward money. I will make sure that should that happen that the specific wizard that caused the property damage will be sure to strive to minimize any property damage from now on."_

_The Phoenix of Fairy Tail had to think for a while as well. It seems that her best friend had the exact same thoughts as she did. She had to get straight to her point so she could move on with Lucy and become S-Class. "What I could bring to this guild as an S-Class wizard is a sense of belonging to any and all new members as well as old members that come through our guild doors. Just because they are new to the guild, or come back from being gone for a while doesn't mean we celebrate nonstop the return or the incoming of a new or old member that had been missing for a couple of years and completely ignore another person that is similar in personality to the returned wizard and kick that certain person out of a team and replace him or her because we want the recently returned person to take the place of a person that had been a member of a certain team for quite some time."(1)_

_"Your answers are well thought out and straight to the point that I believe you two were trying to make. I accept and approve your answers." Mira said happily. "Congratulations both of you!"_

_All the S-Class Wizards, Mavis Vermilion, and Master Makarov gathered around the girls and gave them congratulatory hugs._

* * *

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

_**Back to Present Time... December 17, X783...**_

* * *

"Wow Lucy, you and Lisanna sure were determined and look where it got you!" Levy exclaimed happily as she hugged the two girls. "So how does it feel?"

"Seriously..." Lucy said in contemplation.

"It feels great!" Lisanna said answering for Lucy. "Well we will be seeing you three around. We have to go talk to Master."

Lucy and Lisanna then left the table that Team Shadow Gear was at and went upstairs.

* * *

_**Master Makarov's Office...**_

* * *

"Well you two, as S-Class Wizards you now have access to the Second Floor Missions. However, you can't accept the SS-Class Missions without getting approval from all the Active S-Class Wizards that were promoted before you." Makarov explained. "The SS-Class Missions usually take years, sometimes ones entire life or a good chunk of ones entire life to complete. However you have unlimited access to the S-Class Jobs. You also have offices of your own to hang out in. There are two offices on either side of Mira's and Erza's offices. Both of them have room for two desks and a cot or two should you two decide to stay overnight. So you can either have a separate office each, or share one."

The two girls talked it over and decided to share an office. That was fine by Makarov. They really needed to remodel their Guild Hall, it was sort of out of date. However, at the moment Makarov couldn't afford to do so. Hearing that Lisanna and Lucy decided to share an office, he dismissed them and told them two desks would be ready for them the next day and they could decorate their office however they wanted to decorate it. Lucy and Lisanna nodded and went back downstairs to hang with the rest of the guild.

* * *

_**Six and a half months since the announcement of the two newest S-Class Wizards... July 3, Year X784 Lucy: Age 17 Lisanna: Age 16... **_

* * *

Two young ladies with voluptuous figures were taking on missions and exploring several towns looking for more Take Over forms as well as gate keys. One young lady had white mid-back Length hair that was styled in a low ponytail causing her hair to be shortened to upper-back length. The other young lady had golden blond hair that was also mid-back length. A bit of her hair was gathered in a right side ponytail that went down to the bottom of her chin. This also caused her hair to be shortened to upper-back length.

The two young ladies are wearing different outfits that are about the same length.

The blond girl is Lucy Heartfilia. She is wearing a white zip up halter top with a blue cross in the middle of it. It is also outlined around the edges of her sleeves and the bottom edge in blue. In addition she is also wearing a blue skirt that went to just about mid-thigh, black leather knee-high boots. Around her waist is a brown leather belt that has nine gate keys which consists of six silver keys and three zodiac keys in a pouch attached to her right hip. On the left side of the belt on her left hip is a black whip which has a heart-shaped end on it, The whip is rolled up. Here pink guild mark is located on the back of her right hand. She is also wearing a black wristband on her right hand.

The white-haired girl is Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna has clear blue eyes. She is wearing a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. Her guild mark is white and located on her left thigh.

"Lisanna have you ever thought of getting a weapon for yourself? I mean I have my whip, I could probably find you a weapon as well. It's up to you though." Lucy said to her companion and best friend.

"I don't know Lucy. " Lisanna said to her fellow Fairy Tail Wizard. "I guess it could come in handy with all the hand-to-hand combat that Gray and Big Brother Elf have been teaching me. by the way, how is your fighting ability coming along?"

"It's coming along well, have you ever thought of learning some Elemental Empowerment magic that could go well with your Tigress form Lisanna? I'm sure Gramps(2) could teach you how to do it as well as Mira-Nee given the amount of magic they know."

Lisanna thinks about it for a little bit. "I don't think learning a third magic is such a good idea. I already decided when I first met you that my second magic would be Celestial Spirit Magic. Is that okay with you Lucy?"

Lucy nods and hugs her best friend. You never know, maybe having to Celestial Wizards will come in handy for Fairy Tail.

Lisanna and Lucy had just gotten done with a mission and were heading home to Fairy Tail. They were about to board a train when a Pink-haired teen around their age and a flying blue cat ran them over literally as they boarded the train. Lisanna and Lucy were upset they got up, glared at the teen angrily and boarded shortly after him.

Now the official story of Fairy Tail begins.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_The two newest S-Class Wizards, Lucy and Lisanna go on a mission in Hargeon to stop someone claiming to be a great Fairy Tail Wizard. Will Lucy and Lisanna succeed in defeating the faker. Find out Next time.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail: Reversed Fates**__** - **__**Episode 003: The Fairy Tail **_

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1) One of the many cliches that a lot of fan fiction writers use as an excuse to kick Lucy off of Team Natsu, replace her with Lisanna, and make Lisanna an evil manipulative Bitch! A stupid cliche that NaLu shippers, and NaLi shippers use as an excuse to replace Lucy with Lisanna and have her(Lucy) come back some time later even stronger than ever.

(2) This is what a lot of the Fairy Tail Wizards call Makarov. Master will also be used, but Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu, maybe even Gray is going to call Makarov Gramps.

Next Chapter will cover the following Episode:

_**Episode 001: The Fairy Tail**_


	3. 003: Enter Natsu and Happy

_**Reversed Fates**_

_**Episode 003: Enter Natsu and Happy  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_

This chapter covers one Episode:

_**Episode 001: The Fairy Tail**_

_**Pairings:**_ LuLi, AlBis, ElfEver, GaLe, GrUvia, LoRies, ScorpArius, and JeRza. Others TBD.

**Lucy or Lisanna's POV for narration purposes**

Natsu's POV for narration purposes

_Flashbacks, Recaps, Thoughts, Letters to Layla_

* * *

_**July 3, X784**_

* * *

Two young ladies with voluptuous figures are taking on missions and exploring several towns looking for more Takeover forms as well as gate keys. One young lady has white mid-back Length hair that is of the style in a low ponytail causing her hair to be shortened to upper-back length. The other young lady has golden blond hair that is also mid-back length. A bit of her hair is gathered in a right side ponytail that goes down to the bottom of her chin. This also causes her hair to be shortened to upper-back length.

The two young ladies are wearing different outfits that are about the same length.

The blond girl is Lucy Heartfilia. She is wearing a white zip up halter top with a blue cross in the middle of it. It is also outlined around the edges of her sleeves and the bottom edge in blue. In addition she is also wearing a blue skirt that went to just about mid-thigh, black leather knee-high boots. Around her waist is a brown leather belt that has nine gate keys which consists of six silver keys and three zodiac keys in a pouch attached to her right hip. On the left side of the belt on her left hip is a black whip which has a heart-shaped end on it, The whip is rolled up. Her pink guild mark is located on the back of her right hand. She is also wearing a black wristband on her right wrist. On her feet, she is wearing black knee-high high-heeled leather boots.

The white-haired girl is Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna has clear blue eyes. She is wearing a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. Her guild mark is white and located on her left thigh.

"Lisanna have you ever thought of getting a weapon for yourself? I mean I have my whip, I could probably find you a weapon as well. It's up to you though." Lucy said to her companion and best friend.

"I don't know Lucy. " Lisanna said to her fellow Fairy Tail Wizard. "I guess it could come in handy with all the hand-to-hand combat that Gray and Big Brother Elf have been teaching me. By the way, how is your fighting ability coming along?"

"It's coming along well, have you ever thought of learning some Elemental Empowerment magic that could go well with your Tigress form Lisanna? I'm sure Gramps could teach you how to do it as well as Mira given the amount of magic that they both know."

Lisanna thinks about it for a little bit. "I guess I could try it. I mean it would be fun to learn. Although, didn't I say that I wanted my second magic to be Celestial Magic?"

"That's right you did didn't you?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna and Lucy have just gotten done with a mission and are heading home to Fairy Tail. They are about to board a train when a Pink-haired teen around their age and a flying blue cat run them over literally as the two board the train. Lisanna and Lucy are upset but they get up, glare at the teen angrily and board shortly after he does.

Lucy and Lisanna give their tickets to the conductor.

"So Lucy where are we going first?" Lisanna asked her best friend and fellow Take Over Wizard.

"I hear that a couple of magic shops are open in Hargeon. One has been open for a while, and the other one just opened recently." Lucy said in response to Lisanna's question.

Lisanna nodded as her and Lucy find a seat and sit down.

All of a sudden the same Pink Haired kid from before sits down across from the girls with his blue cat.

"Hey there, my name is Natsu Dragneel H-." Natsu said to the two girls as he decided not to divulge his other last name so he cut off his introduction. "What are your names?"

"My name is Lucy." The blond haired girl said. "It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Lisanna Strauss." The white haired girl responded. "It's nice to meet you, why are you on your way to Hargeon?"

"I picked up a tip that someone who uses fire magic will be in town." Natsu said. "Oh yeah this little blue fuzzball is named Happy."

"Aye! It's nice to meet the both of you, do you have any fish?" Happy asked.

"Happy, you don't ask someone for fish when you first meet them it's rude." Natsu said correcting his friend. "You have to excuse him, we have been on the road for a year searching for someone, and he is a little road weary."

The two girls nod as the train gets underway.

**This kid is weird. And who would've known that the blue cat could talk? Normally I would panic in a situation like that, but seeing the things I've seen over the past seven years, a talking cat isn't on my list of strange things.**

**I wonder why that kid is looking for a fire wizard? There is something that strikes me odd about his teeth though. His upper and lower Canine Teeth are longer than a normal person, or even a normal wizard's are. I wonder if he is a Dragon Slayer.**

Natsu seems to be studying the girls in front of him, most notably the blond. She seems familiar to him somehow, well if he sticks with those two girls, maybe he will get some answers.

There seems to be something familiar about the blond, it's almost like she is my lost step sister. That can't be right though, isn't Lucy dead? I guess she would be about my age now if she were still alive. That blond did say her name was Lucy.

As the train takes off toward Hargeon, the pink-haired guy gets a sickly look on his face. The blond turns toward the blue cat and asks him a question. "So what's the story with him, also why did he look like he was studying me for a while?"

"Natsu for some reason can't handle transportation very well, but this train is the fastest way to Hargeon." Happy said to the two Fairy Tail members. "He also thinks you look familiar somehow."

"So does Natsu have any magic powers?" Lucy asked. "His teeth show me that there is more to him than meets the eye."

"Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, he was raised by a dragon named Igneel. Igneel disappeared on July 7th, X777." Happy said.

"Lucy, isn't that the day that, your mother died?" Lisanna asked her best friend.

"Yes it is, and it sent my life into a downward spiral. That is until I met you Lisanna." Lucy said to her best friend. "That was the best day of my life. I can't believe my father would drop me like old trash just because I wasn't born a boy. He was looking for a strong heir to pass the family business onto. He also said I remind him too much of Mama, so he couldn't stand to look at me. One night I fell asleep in my bed, the next, I wake up in a strange place with strange people in it. No offense Lisanna."

"None taken Big Sister Lucy." Lisanna said as she hugged her best friend.

"Why do you call Lucy your older sister, did you guys adopt her into your family or something?" Happy asked the white-haired wizard.

"No, it's because Lucy is older than me and I see her as my best friend, almost like a sister." Lisanna said to the flying cat. "By the way, Natsu was about to say another name in addition to Dragneel but stopped, so what was he going to say?"

"He was going to say Heartfilia, but thought better of it. He is not really the son of Jude, but he was adopted shortly after Igneel disappeared. Jude told Natsu that he was heartbroken because he lost his wife and daughter on the same day."

"So he replaced me did he?" Lucy asked as tears started coming to her eyes. "He didn't see me as a fitting heir so he dropped me off at Fairy Tail and never looked back. He replaced me! He replaced me! He replaced me! That's it I'm going to wake him up if it's the last thing I do." Lucy said angrily as she got up from her seat and started punching the dragon slayer in the head trying to wake him up. "Wake up Pinkie! I want some answers now! Give them to me! Or else you will face one of my spirits! Wake up now!"

Lucy continued to punch and kick the Dragon Slayer with vigor. She was really upset now. How could her so-called father replace her after saying that he loved her! That was completely and utterly wrong?!

"Lucy please calm down! If you don't you're going to transform and burn this train to a crisp! It will be a miracle! Now Calm Down! Calm down now!" Lisanna ordered as she grabbed Lucy and pulled her back.

"Let me go Lisanna! I want answers! I want them now! I can't believe my so-called father replaced me!" Lucy exclaimed angrily with one of her eyebrows twitching and a vein throbbing on her forehead.

Lisanna then takes this opportunity to hug the older girl. "Lucy, please don't! Remember what happened last time you went crazy on a bunch of thieves? You took out an area of seven city blocks in your Kitsune Take Over form! Please stop!"

Lucy heard pleading from her best friend who looked up to her. That's another reason why Lisanna calls Lucy Big Sister Lucy sometimes, because she wants to be just like her someday. Over the six years that she has known the Celestial/Spirit Takeover Wizard, she has grown to respect and admire how quickly the blond can adapt to the forms she takes on, her most recent one being a Mermaid. She obtained it two years ago, shortly after Lisanna woke up from her two week coma. In her mermaid form, Lucy can control the direction, current and flow of water much like Aquarius can. The only difference with Lucy is that she doesn't have the urn that Aquarius always carries. Also when Lucy is in her mermaid form she can manifest legs clad in golden yellow bikini bottoms. When she is in her part mermaid form she looks as if she is clad in a golden yellow bikini that matches her golden blond hair perfectly. She also has a golden yellow tail in her full mermaid form. Lisanna can take on a mermaid form as well. Her tail and bikini top are purple in this form. So they can take on enemies with two mermaids. Lisanna is still learning how to do everything that Lucy can do in her mermaid form. However she is learning at a quick pace.

The pleading that Lisanna was doing finally got to Lucy as she stopped beating the motion sick Dragon Slayer up. Lucy then had a guess. "I am guessing that Natsu here is a Fire Dragon Slayer am I right?"

Happy nodded as he watches Lucy back off and sit back down next to Lisanna.

"Sorry about that Lisanna, I can't believe that I have a brother now." Lucy said happily as she smiled her brown eyes shining with cheer. "And to think I thought he was kind of cute, but now that I know he is my brother by adoption, I need to get some answers from him. I am guessing that all the studying that Papa had Natsu do strained on him and forced him to run away."

Lisanna nods in understanding. She would've done the same thing if she were in Natsu's place.

The train finally stopped about two or three hours later and the girls and Happy got off. Lucy and Lisanna start looking for the magic shops in this town, while Happy was talking to Natsu. "Natsu, this is the place that the lead we got about Salamander is. Come on let's go."

Happy started walking only to see the train depart. Happy sighed and turned around to get the girls to go after him only to find out that the girls were gone.

"Well, once Natsu wakes up, he will realize that he didn't come out of his motion sickness induced situation." Happy said as he wondered how his new friends were doing. He and Natsu would meet up with them later. The first magic shop that Lucy and Lisanna visited was the newer one. It really didn't have much in the way of gate keys or magical weaponry. Another thing Lisanna admired about Lucy was how she was constantly reading and getting new information. As Lisanna was looking through the book thnking about learning a third magic, but then set it down after she changed her mind. She just knew that being a Celestial Wizard in addition to a Take Over wizard would come in handy for her. Lucy seemed to have a good handle on it and she figured that she could probably get a good handle on Celestial Magic as well. I mean Lucy should since she has been learning and practicing Celestial Magic since she was five. Truth be told, Lisanna was jealous of her best friend, but not to the extreme of being so mad as to kick her off the team that they would form with Natsu and Happy. She couldn't help but wonder if Gray and Erza would join them. I mean the two of them were quite a strong combination when it came to teamwork, maybe they should see if Natsu wants to join Fairy Tail. He would be an excellent addition to Fiore's strongest guild. She then notices that Lucy is getting a bored expression on her face.

"Lucy, do you want to see what you can find at the other magic shop?" Lisanna asked her best friend curiously as she walked up next to her. "I'm sure you'll be able to find some powerful gate keys at the older magic shop. Maybe I will be able to find a weapon of some sort to use like you do to fight side by side with my spirit." Lisanna then smiles at that, Lucy about six and a half months ago at their S-Class Promotion Exam gave her Cygnus. She is really glad that she decided to study Celestial Magic when she met Lucy. Lucy is a good teacher.

Lucy nods in understanding at the cheer in her best friends voice at finding a new magic she could succeed in. Although, Gramps and Mirajane would have to teach the white-haired wizard the finer points of using a weapon to fight. Weapons have to be used as an extension of one's self.

"Well Lisanna, why don't we go up to the counter and pay for the items you purchased." Lucy suggested as she took the white-haired Take Over/Celestial Wizard by the hand unknowingly. "Then we can head to the other one that we passed on the way here."

Lisanna nodded as she followed the blond that had just released her hold on her arm. The shopkeeper was a young woman perhaps maybe, three years or so older than Lisanna and two years or so older than Lucy. She had long waist-length black hair and was wearing a beautiful green blouse and green skirt combination. On her feet behind the counter, green high-heeled shoes can be seen on her feet. The young woman spoke up seeing that the white-haired wizard had laid down a magical sword that she found. She could easily tell that Lisanna would be a quick study in using of weaponry. She then gasped as she saw the mark on Lucy's hand. She then glanced at the left thigh of Lisanna and gasped again. These two were Fairy Tail Wizards, what were they doing so far from Magnolia?

"Excuse me young ladies, why are you so far away from Magnolia?" The cashier asked, it was apparent by the look on the black-haired young woman's face they could tell that she was the shop owner.

"We are just here in Hargeon in search of magic shops. We heard that this one just opened up recently and thought we would check it out." Lucy said with a giggle. "Oh and don't worry, we aren't here to destroy anything. You don't seem to be a threat at all. I was wondering, do you have any powerful gate keys I could look at?"

The young woman was a bit confused then saw the collection of keys, six silver and three gold. "You're a Celestial Wizard?" The young woman asked. "I'm sorry, but we haven't gotten a shipment of silver gate keys yet. They take about two months or so to get here, maybe if you check my father's magic shop near the port you will find some there."

Lucy realized that as well. She also thanked the shopkeeper for telling her about the other magic shop. The other magic shop that the two Fairy Tail Wizards were going to visit apparently belonged to the shopkeeper's father.

"By the way that sword is 20,000 Jewel." The girl said. "It won't be cheaper any place else. Maybe my father will have it cheaper."

"Thank you miss." Lisanna said as she decided not to buy this sword and wait until they got to the other magic shop. Unfortunately, they weren't able to find anything that interested them here so they thanked the lady for letting them look and went to find the other magic shop.

* * *

_**Meanwhile after leaving the train station...**_

* * *

Natsu looked around confused and asked Happy curiously. "Where are those other two girls? I could've sworn one of them was trying to beat me up on the train."

"Oh are you talking about Lucy and Lisanna?" Happy asked as he saw his partner nod in acknowledgement. "They said they had to look at some magic shops. Apparently there are only two magic shops in this town. Which makes a lot of sense, because this town is more of a port town and caters more to fisherman. The only reason why there would be magic shops in this town is if they were built to serve the wizards that pass through this town."

Natsu nodded to his blue feline friend in acknowledgement. "Hey didn't the leads we've been chasing mention something about Salamander being here?"

"I think so Natsu, so let's go find out for ourselves. Maybe we will run into those girls again." Happy said. "I think the blond said that the both of them were members of a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail huh?" Natsu asked curiously as he put his right hand to his chin. "I wonder if we should try to join that guild Happy. What do you say? I mean Spetto did say that the supposedly dead sister of mine was taken to a guild. Wasn't the name of that guild Fairy Tail?"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed matter of factly. "We should really try and join that guild, I wonder if they will have any good fish."

"Happy, is that all you think about?" Natsu asked curiously. "You do realize we have to find Igneel don't you?"

Happy nods and jumps on top of the Pink-Haired Dragon Slayers shoulder. He then remembers something that Lucy told him while he was dangling on the edge of unconsciousness because of his motion sickness. "Hey Natsu, that sister you are talking about, did she have blond hair and brown eyes? That was seven years ago right?"

"That's right! Does that mean what I think it means?" Natsu asked in shock. "Is that girl who I think she is. I was wondering why she looked familiar. I remember seeing her in old photo albums she was a really cute little girl."

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed excitedly. "Remember the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine that highlights famous wizards? Especially some that tend to be very destructive?"

"What does that have to do with anything Happy?" The Salamander inquired. "Are you saying that the blond girl we met on the train that you and I literally ran over is my long lost sister? What about the white-haired girl. Why does the name Strauss sound familiar as well."

"Check out the centerfold Natsu." Happy said as he pulled a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine out of the green knapsack he was wearing, how a big magazine would fit in a small pack like that is a mystery. "The centerfold features a white-haired wizard."

Natsu nodded and quickly opened the magazine. There in the centerfold was a young woman about two years older than Natsu clad in nothing but a blue revealing two piece bikini on her thigh was a white guild mark of a famous guild. Natsu then thought back to the marks he saw on the two girls. He then flashed in his mind back to the blond haired brown eyed girl. He then figured it out. His old man, well his second old man had been lying all this time, that girl was his sister Lucy Heartfilia. If he ever saw that bastard again he would get his revenge. He is sure that Lucy would want revenge as well.

"Happy! After we see if this Salamander guy is Igneel, we should go find those two girls again and see if they will take us to Fairy Tail so we can join. What do you say pal?" Natsu said then asked.

"Aye sir! Fairy Tail here we come!"

With that, the Fire Dragon Slayer and blue flying cat went in search for the Salamander that they had heard about.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the two Takeover Wizards at the older magic shop...**_

* * *

Lucy went up to the counter and smacked her hands on the top of the counter at the other magic shop that was apparently run by the other shopkeeper's father. "What? You mean to tell me that there are only two magic shops in this whole town?"

"Calm down Lucy!" Lisanna said to her best friend. "You heard what his daughter said, this is more of a fishing town. These two magic shops were opened to serve the few wizards that come passing through."

"Sorry about that Lisanna." The Celestial/Spirit Take Over Wizard apologized with a sweat drop on her forehead. "I guess I should've expected a fishing town not to have very many magic shops."

"Afraid so. People around here are more fishing folk than magic folk." The shop owner said as he continued while Lucy sighed. Lisanna was looking around for some magic weapons of sorts. "I reckon most people around here don't even know how to use magic. Just like my daughter I built this shop to sell magical items to the wizards that happen to be passing through."

The shop owner that is the young woman's father is a decidedly older-looking man with two sections of gray hair that protrude from either side of his head. He has black eyes and wears a dark, almost rusty, gold shirt.

"Oh man Lisanna and I came out all this way for nothing!" Lucy said as she stood up straight and looked around along with her best friend.

"Now, now, little lady don't say that." The shop owner said. "I have all the latest goods let me show you a few. This ColorS Magic seems to be popular. All the young girls seem to like it. It let's you change the color of your clothes whenever you want."

The ColorS Magic closely resembles a rectangular box, with its front decorated by the object's name, placed almost in its center, and by a pair of round, mirror-like objects or drawings superimposed on, from the top to the bottom, a darker-colored rectangle with jagged borders and a decorated round drawing resembling a mirror's frame, which is in turn surrounded by four decorations, reminiscent of arrows pointing outwards.

The shop owner then runs his finger across the lower mirror like circle as a green magic circle appears from the top one. "Purple." The shop owner said as his shirt went from gold to purple. The shop owner then touches the lower mirror-like circle again once again changing the color of his shirt to green. "Green."

"I already have one of those." Lucy said exasperated. "What I really want is some powerful gate keys."

"Gate Keys huh?" The shop owner asked. "That's a rare request."

Lucy then spotted a key that she had been wanting all along. As she spotted it a heart came from her head as she smiled. "Oh it's the little doggy!"

"Yes, but that one's not very powerful you know." The Shop owner said as Lisanna spotted something that peaks her interest. It was a purple and white sword with a scroll-like cloth swirling around it.

"I know it's not very powerful, but I really really want it!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she held it delicately with both hands.

"I am going to buy this!" Lisanna said as she picked up the sword she saw. "This will come in handy for me to use along side Cygnus to fight with her."

The Shop Owner saw what Lisanna had picked out and was shocked. That sword that Lisanna found is one of the most expensive items in the store. Who in their right mind would buy a 100,000 Jewel sword.

"So how much for both of these together?" Lisanna and Lucy asked together.

"120,000 Jewel total." The Shop Owner stated.

"Excuse me, but how much did you say it was?" The two girls asked together in unison as they posed.

"120,000 Jewel." The Shop Owner said.

"Oh come on." Both girls said as they each sat on the counter at opposite ends. Lucy unzipped her top a bit to show a bit of her cleavage.

"So how much..." Lisanna started as she posed identical to Lucy.

"...is it really worth?" Lucy finished with a wink just like Lisanna as a heart came from both of their faces.

"Surely you can cut a deal for little old us." The two girls pleaded.

Unfortunately for the two girls, the shop owner only knocked off 1,000 Jewel from the price.

* * *

_**On the way to the Hargeon Train Station...**_

* * *

The two girls were fuming. After all the effort they put into their charm, they were only given a 1,000 Jewel Discount. "I can't believe he only knocked off 1,000 Jewels!" Lucy fumed as she was stomping beside her best friend.

"I understand how you feel Lucy! That trick usually works on guys." Lisanna continued to fume. "That old geezer must be blind!"

"So much for using our feminine wilds." Lucy said as she and Lisanna finally finished fuming in anger at that old man. "He is just a stubborn old geezer."

"Are you serious?" A girl's voice said from behind the two Take Over Wizards. Lisanna had the sword she just bought attached to her left hip by a leather belt similar to Lucy's only her was red which complimented her green short jean shorts nicely.

"He's really here? Salamander?" The girl following the other said as she ran after her.

"Salamander?" Lucy asked.

"Hey Lucy, isn't that the guy that your apparent brother was looking for? He's a fire wizard that uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores." Lisanna asked then said.

"That's right Lisanna. We better go check this guy out. He might be the Fire Dragon that Natsu was talking about." Lucy said as her and Lisanna looked on from the bridge above the street. "Still I don't see why he would be in this dead end town."

"Neither do I Lucy, but we better go check it out. Just in case." Lisanna said to her best friend.

The two then headed down to where apparently a bunch of girls had gathered.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Happy and Natsu walking through town...**_

* * *

"Oh man, I wound up riding the train twice." Natsu said with a sweat drop on his head.

"You have to get over that motion sickness." Happy said.

"Hey Happy, this Salamander we got a lead about, it's got to be Igneel right?" Natsu inquired of his friend.

"Aye, it has to be because the only fire dragon I've heard of is Igneel." Happy chimed in with his answer.

Several girls were cheering as several of them said Salamander, and how dreamy and hot he is.

"Speak of the devil!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's go Happy."

* * *

_**With Lucy and Lisanna...**_

* * *

The two Fairy Tail Wizards see what the big deal is because they see a bunch of girls swooning over someone. They couldn't figure out why when all of a sudden their hearts started beating a lot faster than normal.

_'Why is my heart beating so fast? What has gotten into me all of a sudden?' _both girls thought to themselves.

The two girls' hearts continued to beat faster and faster. This apparent hunk is a wizard with spiky blue hair and a weird mark over his right eye. He then spoke up. "You girls are all so sweet." Salamander said as he immediately turned his glance toward the two girls, the white-haired girl and the golden blond haired girl.

_'He looked at me!'_ both girls thought to themselves in unison. _'Is it because he is a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing out of control?'_

As the two girls were thinking this to themselves, hearts started circulating in their eyes as both girls held their hearts as they continued to beat faster and faster. All of a sudden the hearts in their eyes stopped spinning and completely took over their irises.

The two girls then began to hop on one foot toward the apparent Salamander. _'Could it be? Am I in love is he the one?' _The two girls thought in unison as they hopped on one foot toward the blue-haired wizard.

Then a voice that we all know started screaming. "Igneel Igneel! It's me!" Once the voice got so close to the Salamander he continued to wonder if this was Igneel, the voice of the pink-haired dragon slayer broke the hold over the two girls. The hearts in their eyes shattered as they looked toward the pink-haired kid from before. The two girls were blushing in embarrassment. How could they fall for such a cheap trick? Something was up with this guy. One, he didn't look like a dragon, or two he didn't look like what they thought the dragons would look like in their human forms, and he had blue hair. Why would a fire dragon have blue hair instead of red or even pink?

It then showed the boy form before wearing a red jacket over the top of his outfit. Unfortunately, instead of seeing Igneel all Natsu and Happy saw was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. His hair was a dark blue shade. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards his right. This guys name is actually Bora and not Salamander.

Living up to his impostor role, Bora wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "_X_"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below Bora's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, Bora wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm, with a similar trio being visible on his left wrist as well.

Natsu immediately knew that this wasn't Igneel like he thought he immediately showed his confusion by asking him a question. "Who the heck are you?"

Right as Natsu asked that question, the fake Salamander pulled his arm back and turned completely white as he told the young Dragon Slayer who he was. "Who am I?" The Salamander asked as he gasped. "I am Salamander. Surely you have heard of me before."

When Natsu found out that it wasn't Igneel, he proceeded to walk away as the girls watched him. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

As soon as "Salamander" said that, several girls surrounded Natsu and attacked.

"What are you doing? Salamander is a great wizard! You better show some respect or we're going to rip you to shreds!" Several girls said all at once as the attacked Natsu and caused him to end up sprawled out in multiple directions at once.

"Jeez what is with these girls?" Natsu asked as he still is getting beaten up by the charmed girls.

"Now now my lovelies, let him go." Fake Salamander said. "I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it."

Once the Fake Salamander said that, the girls all looked toward him at once with Lucy and Lisanna looking on.

"OH SALAMANDER!" All the girls exclaimed at once.

Lucy and Lisanna eyebrows twitched as they looked away. The fake Salamander was then signing the name Salamander on a piece of paper to give to the Dragon Slayer. He ended the S with two arrows pointing in opposite directions, and an arrow coming off the small cursive "r" on the end with an arrow pointing toward the "S".

"Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all of your friends." The Fake Salamander said as he handed Natsu the piece of paper.

Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and not tucked in, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle.

Natsu looked at the piece of paper and turned it down. "No Thanks." Natsu said.

Once the girls heard that their eyes gleamed a devilish yellow as they went back to beating Natsu up again leaving him yet again sprawled out on the ground. There was smoke coming off of him from where he was nearly out cold on the ground.

"I guess it wasn't him after all." The blue cat said as he looked back toward the crowd of girls and the fake Salamander.

"Definitely not him." Natsu said from his spot on the ground.

"I'm afraid I must be going ladies, I have business to attend to." The Fake Salamander said.

"You're leaving already?" All the girls chimed together at once after exclamation marks appeared over their heads.

"Time for the red carpet." The fake salamander said as he snapped his fingers and a violet-reddish circle appeared in front of him. The red carpet is a spell in which the flames he generates take on particular properties, becoming solid, flexible and seemingly harmless. He snaps his right hand's fingers, prompting a small blaze to appear from the ground, not far from him. Such blaze grows larger and larger as it moves in a wide spiral around him, who proceeds to stand on its tip. Such flames, now much larger, act as a mean of transportation, allowing him to fly by standing on them, with the fire having taken on the shape of a fierce, flexible "column", or, fitting the spell's name and Bora's own VIP-like demeanor, an unconventional red carpet. He can also employ it to dodge enemy attacks, as well as to cast several of his spells while remaining out of the enemy's range.

"I'm having a party on my yacht tonight, and you're all invited." The Fake Salamander said as he took off away from the girls who put their hands up in the air as a greeting of respect as they watched him fly off. Natsu once again donned his red jacket and watched from his knees as the fake salamander took off into the horizon.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Natsu asked as he watches the fake salamander fly off. Before the two girls went to greet the pink-haired dragon slayer they went into an alley to change into something that will hide their guild mark. Lisanna put on a pair of green jogging pants over her jean shorts to hide her guild mark, these jogging pants are break away with zippers all over the place so they can easily be removed if need be, while Lucy simply slipped a pair of fingerless gloves on over her hands hiding her pink guild mark. Lucy's fingerless gloves were blue and white to match her outfit.

"I don't know but he was a real creep." Lucy said as she greeted the Dragon Slayer. The white-haired wizard that was next to Lucy spoke up as well.

"Thank you for saving us." Lisanna said. "It's nice to see you again."

Natsu nodded as he looked at the two girls still analyzing the blond. He still couldn't believe that his sister was still alive.

"You are the real offspring of pops aren't you?" Natsu asked the blond Celestial Spirit/Spirit Take Over Wizard. "So that would make you my sister right, even if not by blood, we are still from the same family, the Heartfilias."

"That's right pinkie." Lucy said. "It seems that we have a poser on our hands. I am guessing that is not the person you were looking for after all."

"No sir." Happy chimed in. "So do you think we could get something to eat? We are kind of hungry."

"That's right." Natsu said as his stomach growled loudly.

"It will be our treat." Lucy said.

"It's the least we can do to repay you for saving us." Lisanna said as her and Lucy led the Dragon Slayer and cat toward a restaurant.

* * *

_**In the Restaurant...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna were sitting on one side, while Natsu and Happy were sitting on the other. They were digging into their food as Lisanna started to speak. She was then followed by Lucy.

"It seems we just keep bumping into each other." Lisanna said to the Dragon Slayer and the blue cat. "Natsu and Happy was it? So what brings you here?"

The two people that Lisanna was addressing were too busy chowing down to notice the white-haired wizard talking to them.

"It's nice to meet you again." The blond wizard said. "My name is Lucy, and the person sitting next to me is Lisanna. It's nice to meet the both of you again."

"You two are so nice." Natsu said with his mouth full of food as it flew everywhere. "This is good."

"Aye!" Happy said also with his mouthful. "Thank you for the food."

"It's not a problem. " Lucy said. "You need to really slow down. We aren't in a hurry or anything."

Lucy and Lisanna had an annoyed look on their faces as their blank eyes that lacked both an iris and a pupil were in a frowning expression as they sighed.

_'There goes the money we saved that old geezer's shop.'_ The two girls thought to themselves.

"Evidently that Salamander guy was using a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him." Lucy said persuasively as Lisanna continued where the blond left off.

"Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will," Lisanna stated then continued on, "But they've been banned for four years or something like that. No one even sells them anymore."

"He must've gotten through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it, what a creep." Lucy said as she then continued where Lisanna left off. "We totally fell for the spell, Lisanna and I."

"But we snapped out of it, thanks to you two barging in when you did. We really can't thank you guys enough." Lisanna said gratefully.

"No problem." Natsu said through his full mouth.

"We may not look like it, but we're wizards. Are you a wizard too?" Lucy asked.

"It seems you don't have a guild mark yet so you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard." Lisanna said to the Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue cat.

"Well we should probably explain." Lisanna said to Natsu

"You don't say." Natsu said as he continued to eat with food flying everywhere.

"You see guilds are these organizations where wizards join to take on jobs and go on missions and stuff." Lisanna continued after the interruption.

"Well Lisanna and I better get going." Lucy said the duo that continued to snarf their food down. "We need to go track that Salamander down and get some answers from him."

Lisanna and Lucy got up and left the money on the table. "We will see you two later."

As Lisanna and Lucy walked toward the exit, Natsu and Happy finished their food up and got up as well. Lucy and Lisanna were walking toward the exit as the hostess greeted them.

"Thank you for coming ladies," The hostess said. "Come again."

As the two girls were walking out, Natsu and Happy bowed to the two wizards "Thank you for the food!"

The hostess gasped as the two girls turned around. "Cut it out!" Lisanna started and then let Lucy continue.

"You're embarrassing us!" Lucy said. "Look it's no problem at all, you two helped us."

"So it was only fair that we returned the favor." The Animal Take Over/Celestial Wizard in training spoke up toward the two on the floor, she is considered in training because unlike Lucy she has only been studying Celestial Magic for six years, not twelve years like Lucy, but she seemed to have a good handle on it.

That two female wizards then walked out the door leaving the two behind. They noticed that it was getting a bit chilli

"Wow Lucy it's a good thing we decided to put some extra clothes on."

"You're right Lisanna, it all of a sudden got cooler. It looks like the sun seems to be setting."

Lucy and Lisanna nodded then something came to their minds.

"Hey Lisanna, didn't that Salamander say he was having a party on his yacht?" Lucy asked her best friend curiously.

"He did say that, before we get dressed up, we should find a park bench and rest." Lisanna said to her best friend. "We have had a long day so far."

Lucy nodded as her and Lisanna headed toward a nearby park.

* * *

_**At the park on a bench the two Fairy Tail Wizards were reading a magazine...**_

* * *

The two were sitting on the park bench as they were reading Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

"Hey Lisanna look, this magazine is talking about us again." Lucy said to her best friend and fellow teammate.

"I know, we are the team the magazine is talking about, and that's what I was referring to when we went after that bandit guild and destroyed a lot of property. You know, we certainly are the strongest guild in Fiore, well we better head back to Fairy Tail." Lisanna said to her best friend.

"Look, Mira is the centerfold." Lucy said as she pointed to one of her teammates, or rather former teammates. Her and Lisanna left Team Mira after that mission two years ago that nearly cost Lisanna her life and changed Elfman and Mirajane so much that they really didn't want to use their ultimate power ever again. "I wonder if you and me will ever get a centerfold like that. We certainly have the talent for it."

"I guess you're right Lucy, but we most certainly aren't as pretty as Mirajane is." Lisanna said. "You would be more fit for a centerfold unlike me."

"Lisanna don't you ever say that about my best friend again!" Lucy exclaimed. "And before you ask who my best friend is, don't because you are my best friend. You will always be my best friend forever."

"Thanks Lucy." Lisanna said as she hugged the older girl. "You know we should get back to Fairy Tail before the others worry."

"I guess you're right Lisanna." Lucy said as she got up followed shortly by the younger Take Over Wizard.

From the bushes, a certain Salamander was listening in and popped up. "So you girls want to join Fairy Tail you say?"

The girls got up and jumped at the voice. "SALAMANDER!" Both girls exclaimed.

"I've been looking all over for you lovely ladies." Salamander said then continued. "I wanted to drop by and personally invite you to the party on my yacht tonight."

"You're charm spell won't work on us this time!" Lucy said as she pointed toward Salamander. Lisanna also pointed toward Salamander and threw in her two cents as well.

"That magic's weakness is awareness." Lisanna said as she copied Lucy's movements. "It won't work on someone if they know you're using it."

"Just as I thought." Salamander greeted. "I guessed you two were wizards the moment I laid eyes on your beautiful faces. No matter, the invitation still stands."

"Well you can just forget it..." Lisanna started as she glared at the Salamander and looked away while crossing her arms over her chest. Lucy did the same thing the white-haired wizard did.

"...we wouldn't be caught dead being seen at a party being thrown by a creep like you." Lucy huffed.

A Kunai, with the word creep written in kanji on the handle of the throwing stabbed Salamander in the back.

"A creep, why would you call me that?" Salamander asked sadly.

"You're spell," Lisanna chimed in with a glare toward the imposter. "Using it to make yourself more popular."

"Don't be mad my dears." Salamander said to the two girls, "I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party. Can you blame me?"

Lucy closed her eyes and turned away and shrugged as she speaks up. "This proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots."

Lisanna mirrored her best friends movements in the same pose.

Salamander then turned around and looked to have small eyes as he raised his left pointer finger and speaks up. "You two wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right."

Even though the two girls were already members of the Fairy Tail Guild, they played along with Salamanders offer. Perhaps in the end the two girls could bring Natsu to the guild to join as well. Finally give Gray a sparring partner that doesn't involve either one of them. This Natsu kid they had just met doesn't seem to apt to use his magic, so maybe Gray would have a better chance against him than he would against the two girls. The two girls blushed and gasped.

"Have you heard of Salamander?" The Salamander said. "One of Fairy Tail's Wizards?"

The two girls gasped, there was no one by the name of Salamander in the guild, though they have heard of a Salamander taking out several thieves when searching for something. This gets them wondering, is Natsu the Salamander they heard about. He wasn't a member of Fairy Tail, but he seemed to be famous in his own right. The two girls have read several stories of a Fire Mage taking out thieves and rogue wizards who wanted to do nothing but cause trouble. Maybe Natsu was the real Salamander they had heard about, but then again they had to play along as to keep their guild affiliation a secret from the Fake Salamander as well as Natsu at the moment. They would reveal their guild affiliation at the party tonight and knock some sense into that idiot that was standing in front of them.

"Well yeah!" Lisanna exclaimed excitedly with a blush. "Of course I have heard of him. He's famous."

"You can't be serious!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief. "You're him, you're that Salamander? You could really get us into Fairy Tail?"

"That would be me." Salamander said. "And if you want to join, I could probably put a good word in for you lovely ladies."

The two girls forced themselves to blush as they went into their Pseudo charmed mode. They knew they had to keep up appearances if they wanted to get to the bottom of this Salamander business.

The two girls got hearts in their eyes and hopped on one foot up to the Salamander and chimed together in unison. "We would love to go to your party tonight!"

"So you really mean it?" Lisanna asked curiously as well as in infatuation.

"You can really get us into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked pleadingly.

"I don't see why not." the Fake Salamander said. "But neither of you can say anything about the charm spell."

"Aye Aye Salamander sir!" The two girls chimed together in unison. "We won't say anything about the spell."

The two girls saluted the fake Salamander as he flew off on his magically created magic carpet trail.

"Do'h!" The two girls chimed in unison. "He got us! We were Pseudo-Charmed, but hooray! He's going to get us into Fairy Tail!"

The two girls then turned away from the departing salamander and smirked maliciously. "We just have to be nice to that sleazebag until then!"

After the girls finished their rant, they cackled.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back on the bridge with Natsu and Happy underneath the light of a full moon against a dark sky...**_

* * *

"Hey hey, that was quite a meal huh Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy said as he spotted a yacht out on the sea in the horizon. "Hey Natsu, look you think that's the boat where that Salamander is having his party?"

Natsu looked at the boat on the horizon and covered his mouth with a sickly look on his face.

Two girls were looking at the boat and were upset that they didn't get an invitation to the party. "Hey look, isn't that Salamander's yacht? I wish we could've gone to his party."

"Who's Salamander?" Another girl said.

"What you've never heard of him?" The third girl said.

"I hear he is a super powerful wizard and he's a member of Fairy Tail." The first girl spoke up again.

"Something doesn't add up Happy." Natsu stated.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Happy asked in response.

"If he is in Fairy Tail, how come he didn't have a guild mark anywhere?" Natsu asked.

"Well maybe it's hidden someplace. Though something did strike me as odd about the two girls we met on the train."

"Really what is that Happy?" Natsu asked his partner.

"Why all of a sudden did Lucy and Lisanna change clothes before they took us to the restaurant. Do you think those two could be hiding something?"

"What do you mean, like their guild marks?" Natsu asked then continued. "I saw them when we were on the train before I got sick. The blond had hers on the back of her right hand and it was pink. The other girl had it on her thigh and it was white. There is no doubt about it that those girls are members of Fairy Tail because they match the pictures I've seen of them in Sorcerer Weekly."

Natsu then pulls the most recent issue of Sorcerer Weekly Magazine and flips to the page that the two girls are featured. The headline says Fairy Tail Wizards Take down Guild full of Bandits, but destroy Seven City Blocks as well as Seven Additional Homes.

"Yep there is no doubt." Happy said as he read the headline. "Those two girls are from the Wizard Guild Fairy Tail that's for sure, but why would they hide their marks? Doesn't that seem kind of odd Natsu?"

"It sure does Happy, maybe they don't want that Fake Salamander guy knowing they are already a member of the Fairy Tail Guild." Natsu said as he pondered with his finger to the tip of his chin. "No doubt those two wanted to investigate this guys motives. So they were acting as if they weren't part of a guild. Maybe after this battle we could go join Fairy Tail, it will probably help us find Igneel."

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as he wrapped his tail around Natsu's waist. "Let's go investigate!"

Natsu nodded and let Happy fly him toward the yacht.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the yacht in the Salamander's Cabin...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna were in the main hall of the yacht dressed in their elegant dresses. They put them on over their clothes, at least Lisanna did, Lucy just had on a maroon V-Neck dress that showed some of her cleavage along with a choker around her neck of the same color. Lucy also had matching fingerless gloves on her hands to hide her guild mark. Lisanna was wearing her blue three-quarter sleeved shirt and green short jean shorts under her green dress that nearly mirrored Lucy's and also had a choker around her neck It was green like her dress. Both girls had corsages on their wrists. Also, their hair was worn down and styled in a wavy like style. The way the looked they nearly looked like Mirajane with their hair styled like that. Lisanna's green dress has a zipper on the front for easy removal.(And the minds go in the gutter. Keep in mind that she has her normal outfit underneath her dress like I said).

The main hall that the girls and Salamander were in consisted of wooden walls, a door with a porthole in it behind Salamander's seat. In between Salamander and the two Fairy Tail Wizards was an elegant round table complete with a white table cloth. There was a bottle of champaign and three wine glasses on the table.

"It was Lucy and Lisanna right?" Salamander asked. "Those are some lovely names."

"Yeah, and thanks." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together in unison.

"I'd like to toast your beauty. Both of you are beautiful." Salamander said as he he snapped his fingers from across the table from the two girls. "Now open wide Lucy and Lisanna and savor the taste every flavorful drop as it enters your mouths."

Both girls had strange looks in their eyes as they shook. "Creepy."

The two girls then continue to sit there as the bubbles head directly toward them.

_'Stay strong! I can do this come on Lucy/Lisanna be strong. I can get through this.' _The two girls thought to themselves together as they kept their eyes closed. They then realized what Salamander was doing an opened their eyes and stood up after they are on their feet, the two girls pop the bubbles.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked as she popped several bubbles causing them to disappear while glaring at the supposed Salamander.

"We know what you're up to." Lisanna said with the same angry glare that Lucy was giving them. "You're trying to use sleep magic!"

"Very impressive." Salamander said to the two girls that were now standing across from him.

"Look, we don't want to give you the wrong idea, yes we really want to join the Fairy Tail Guild, " Lucy stated as Lisanna picked up where the blond left off.

"but we aren't going to date you to make that happen." Lisanna finished as Salamander scoffed.

"You two are quite the handful aren't you?" Salamander asked as all the curtains around the room opened up to reveal several thugs carrying unconscious girls. All the thugs are chuckling evilly as Lucy scratches the back of her right hand and Lisanna scratches her left thigh.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked curiously and angrily at the same time.

"Welcome aboard my ship." Salamander said evilly to the blond and white-haired wizards as they continued to scratch the location of their marks.

_'This guy is really creeping me out.'_ Both girls think to themselves in unison. _'It seems we may have to teach him and these thugs a lesson on how to treat ladies. What a creep!'_

"And you two would be wise to behave yourselves until we make it to Bosco." Salamander said evilly with anger lines on his face. "Don't make me angry."

"We're going to Bosco?!" Lisanna asked in surprise. "You said you would get us into Fairy Tail."

"Forget it, I just said that so I could lure you two here to make you to of my slaves." Salamander explained evilly.

"How could you?" Lucy asked as she turned to Lisanna ready to give the signal as she witnessed Lisanna reach for the zipper of her dress.

"You are going to kidnap all these girls?" Lisanna asked as she witnessed Lucy reaching for her right glove, with her left gloved hand.

A guy with an eye patch over his right eye wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans was holding one of the girls over his shoulder as he spoke up. "That's our Salamander alright."

"We got a big haul this time." Another thug with spiky black hair, scar going across his nose wearing just a blue open vest over his massive muscular upper body as well as a pair of brown Khaki pants held up with a black belt also carrying one of the girls on his shoulder said with a chuckle.

"Why you!" Lucy and Lisanna said as Lucy took her right glove off followed by her left glove and Lisanna unzipped her dress causing the guys, even Salamander to blush as they thought that the white-haired wizard was removing her dress to give herself up.

This however would go unfounded as Lisanna finished unzipping her dress and throwing it off to the side revealing her normal outfit which is a blue, three-quarter sleeved shirt and green jean short shorts which were rolled up. Lisanna had a blue sports bra on underneath her blue shirt to ensure her modesty. Lisanna is the more modest dresser of Team Lucy so she is not really seen ever wearing a shirt with a low cut collar usually, or if she does she always wears something underneath it.

Lucy then pulls out her keys ready to call forth one of her spirits. Before she could take one of the keys off of her ring, the Fake Salamander used one of his magic spells to knock the keys away from Lucy and catches them.

"These are gate keys." Salamander said. "So you're a Celestial Wizard. Only the wizard that is contracted can use this magic, so these are absolutely useless to me."

With that the fake Salamander flings the keys out of the yacht and into the ocean, or so he thought he had thrown them in the ocean. A certain pink-haired dragon slayer had caught the keys in his hand and put them in the pocket of his coat while Happy continued to fly him toward the yacht in the harbor. He failed to notice that a blue Magic Seal seemed to appear under Lisanna while Lucy seemed to have a red Magic Seal appear underneath her. Lisanna gained a two piece blue and black striped bikini, tiger ears, tiger teeth, a feline like nose feline like pads on her hands and feet complete with retractable claws. She also gained cat-like ears with blue tufts of fir on it, followed by a blue flowing tail from the bottom of her back. Her hair became a lot longer extending down to waist-length. Lisanna had completely transformed into her Tigress form. This form was her strongest when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

"I am more than just a Celestial Wizard smart guy." Lucy chuckled with a sinister smirk on her face. "Takeover! Spirit Soul! Kitsune!" Lucy said as the red circle engulfed her. she gained a white two piece bikini as fur started to appear on her arms and legs. The skin of her front and back upper body remained the same color as her normal skin, a pair of fox-like ears appeared on the top of her head also with red fur as her blond hair became even longer just like Lisanna's hair. However, Lucy's hair also gained red streaks in it. Fox like Claws appeared on her hands and feet. While her feet have completely morphed into fox feet, her hands remained human with tufts of fur appearing on them. from her tail bone sprouted nine tails as her nose became fox-like and her teeth became sharper and her eyes became fox-like. She was mostly humanoid in appearance, only her nose and mouth combined into a fox-like muzzle with red and blond fur in it. She had completely transformed into her Kitsune form, only she had opted to stay on her two feet instead of going down to all fours.

Despite their animal like appearances, their marks remained in the same place and the same color. The beautifully contrasted with the rest of their bodies, as Lisanna decided to change forms again. Lucy opted to stay in her Kitsune form, but could change forms as fast as Lisanna could. It was part of the training in Spirit Take Over Magic that she had been learning since she was ten from Makarov and several other people in the guild including Gildarts Clive and Laxus Dreyar who were also S-Class Mages. She had also learned the finer points of changing forms from Erza Titania Scarlet.

A red and green circle materialized underneath Lisanna's feet as she called out another form. "Takeover! Animal Soul! Phoenix!"

As Lisanna said that her nose became beak-like and feathers in the form of a crown appeared on her head replacing her white hair. Lisanna's arms and hands turned into rainbow colored wings, with a section of green feathers just below the red feathers that had also materialized on her hands and arms. She is also clad in a white bikini that matches her natural hair color perfectly. She also gained golden talons on her feet and sharp bird like eyes. Her white guild mark is shining brightly. Also Lucy's guild mark is shining brightly as well. It is very clear that she is a member of Fairy Tail because her guild mark contrasts drastically from her fur color. It's too bad the thugs didn't notice then they would've figured out not to mess with them.

Lucy and Lisanna glared at the Fake Salamander with anger and clenched teeth although. "You used Magic to take advantage of others!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily.

"You are the worst wizard ever!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as a flaming Aura appeared around her and Lisanna. Both girls were extremely angry.

"The Fairy Tail Guild?" The Kitsune said as her face completely turned fox like, but she still maintained standing on two feet as her hands and arms turned into the front paws of the Kitsune.

"You're a member?" The Phoenix said as her face completely transformed into that of a Phoenix.

Once Lisanna said that her arms and legs completely turned into wings and talons while Lucy lost her composure and turned completely into the nine-tailed Kitsune Spirit with red and blond fur and all she also ended up on all fours as she glared at the poser.

Phoenix Lisanna used her talons to pick up Kitsune Lucy as the Salamander busted through the roof of the room with Happy at his side. He then tossed Lucy's gate keys to the fox-like creature as her front paws turned into normal human hands with extremely long claws on them. While Kitsune Lucy was being carried by Phoenix Lisanna she caught her gate keys with her right paw which had morphed into her right hand with the claws on it. The Fur was still on the hand as Kitsune Lucy also turned her other front paw into her human hand with claws on it.

"I will take care of these guys here on the ship," Natsu said with Happy by his side, "you two just get this yacht to shore."

Natsu then landed and immediately got sick. The two Take Over Wizards just rolled their eyes at their Salamander.

"Lucy, your brother is so lame!" Phoenix Lisanna exclaimed.

"Yes he is, unfortunately." Kitsune Lucy said. "Having said that, he does have a point we do need to get that yacht to shore let's go."

Phoenix Lisanna nods as she flies out the top of the roof. The "Salamander" sees this and yells to his men. "We have to stop them before they report this to the Magic Council! Prominence Whip!"

As Bora said that, several lines of fire-like light headed straight for the duo of Take Over Wizards. They were hit, well more precisely Lisanna was hit in the wing as she lost grip of Kitsune Lucy and dropped her. Not only that, she was going down as well. Before the two wizards could hit the water, they quickly transformed into their mermaid forms. Lucy's hair returned to it's normal shade and so did Lisanna's as a golden yellow bikini top and mermaid tail materialized on Lucy. A purple bikini top and mermaid tail materialized on Lisanna as she pulled out her sword from her waist. Apparently Lisanna also learned how to keep her weapon on her hip when she transforms. Lucy had also figured out how to do that very early in her Take Over Training. Her whip and keys were in the same place they always were, and yes she had her belt on as well, but it had become the color of Lucy's Bikini top and Mermaid Tail, but Lucy and Lisanna could easily tell where the belt was and where her keys were.

"How about a little triple mermaid action Lisanna?" Lucy asked as she pulled off a key that had two blue waves engraved on it as she spun the key on her finger. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Once Lucy said that, a young lady with a skimpy blue bikini top and a blue fish tail hovered above the water. She then saw the other two mermaids in the water and scoffed, but then again she had an idea as well. She was a mermaid and she had an urn held in her hands. This mermaid spirit was Aquarius. Lucy's strongest spirit at the moment with the temper to match.

"What do you sluts want?" Aquarius asked as she scoffed at the two girls. "Do you need my help with something? If you do hurry up, I have a date with my Boyfriend that was interrupted and he is hot!"

"You don't have to rub it in!" Both girls exclaimed together in unison. "We need your help to get that yacht to shore."

Aquarius nodded, though she did have her moments, she was still very protective of Lucy and Lisanna.

Aquarius then spoke up again with her normal mean voice. "Let me just get one thing straight, if either of you so much as even think about dropping my key again you're dead!"

Lucy and Lisanna face palmed as they gasped in sync. "It won't happen again!"

"We need to work together on this one Aquarius." Lucy said as a blue magic circle materialized in her hands.

"And I will help too this time." Lisanna exclaimed excitedly as a blue magic circle materialized at the end of her sword that she had just purchased.

"Time to work together to get this yacht to shore!" Aquarius, Lisanna, and Lucy all exclaimed at the same time as several blue magic circles materialized above them and combined into one giant blue magic circle.

"Triple Mermaids! Triple Threats! Triple Water Spout Whirlpool Surprise" The three mermaids said together as they gathered water around them and sent all of it into Aquarius's urn making it three times as big as it normally is. Lisanna swings her sword through the water creating a Water Spout, Lucy creates a Tidal Wave, and Aquarius creates a backwards flowing waterfall. The three attacks flow into the urn as all three mermaids hold onto the urn and swing it through the air sending a huge barrage of water toward the yacht churning up several whirlpools at once. The whirlpools, waterfalls, and water spouts coalesce into one giant wave gathering up the broken ship and sending it hurling into the port.(1)

"What?" Salamander and all his thugs ask together. "Why is the sea so angry?"

The three mermaids duck underwater and let the huge wave pass. Out of the water three mermaids emerge and the blue-haired one scoffs again. "Don't call me for a while, I am going on a week-long vacation with my boyfriend, and he's hot!" Aquarius said as she mocked the other two girls.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Lisanna and Lucy exclaimed in unison as Lucy swings Aquarius's key through the air closing her gate before Aquarius could close it herself.

The two mermaids then swim quickly back to shore. Once they were in the shallow end, the two girls switched their Mermaid tails to legs and walked out. They then returned to their normal forms, well actually they were in their party attire still oddly enough and their hair was still styled the same beautiful way it was at the party. Also their marks remained covered as well.

Several onlookers saw the ship descend on the port they then were in shock how did that ship get swept up? "That ship was just blown into port."

The fake Salamander got up and held his head. "That hurt!"

"Hey Bro, are you willing to work together with Lisanna and me to take this faker down?" Lucy asked pleadingly as she gives Natsu a smile. She was really glad she had met her brother. She had heard around the guild that Jude had adopted and orphan off the street.

"It will be loads of fun if we combine our powers, three fire wizards are better than one." Lisanna stated as she gives Natsu the thumbs up sign.

"I don't know, I kind of want to handle this myself. You two have already used a lot of your magic." Natsu said worriedly.

"Keep in mind we're from Fairy Tail, we can handle it, and besides that, " Lucy whispered so only her, Lisanna and Natsu could here as not to expose her guild affiliation yet, then added. "We are a family now."

"The strongest family of wizards ever known, or we will be once you join Fairy Tail." Lisanna whispered toward the Dragon Slayer who nodded in agreement.

"You're from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked of the Fake Salamander as he emerged from a dust cloud.

The two Take Over Wizards followed suit with angry looks on their faces.

Lucy and Lisanna study the Fake Salamander carefully not looking too close at his face yet.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?" Lucy asked angrily as her normal smile was replaced with a scowl.

"So what's it to you?" Salamander asked. "Go get all three of 'em men!"

"Yes sir!" All the thugs said together as they ambushed the three wizards.

"Let us get a.." Lisanna said while unzipping her dress. Once she unzipped her dress her normal clothes are then shown. Lisanna is wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt that has a slight V-neck that shows a bit of her cleavage, but not as much as Lucy is showing underneath her dress.

"...closer look at your face." Lucy said as she quickly ripped off her elegant gloves and tossed them aside.

"Watch out!" Happy chimed in fear for his two new friends and his partner. He then realized that all three of them were wizards so they would be just fine.

The two thugs that were on either side of the Salamander charged forward as the Fake Salamander glared evilly.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy exclaimed as a red magic circle materialized underneath her feet and began to move up her body.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss!" Lisanna echoed as a red magic circle also materialized underneath her feet as well. It too started moving up Lisanna's body.

"And we are Fairy Tail Wizards! We have never seen you before!" The two girls said as their pink and white guild marks shined brightly in the moon and starlight of the night. No doubt about it now, the mark on Lucy's right hand, and the mark on Lisanna's left thigh proved to the thugs that the two girls were indeed Fairy Tail Wizards.

"I knew there was something cool about you two!" Natsu exclaimed happily and added his introduction to the Fake Salamander and the thugs. "My name is Natsu Dragneel-Heartfilia, Lucy's adopted brother! I too am already considering myself a Fairy Tail Wizard even though I haven't joined officially yet. As long as I can remember I have always wanted to join the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild. I am the actual Salamander that Sorcerer Weekly writes stories about in addition to the two strongest Fairy Tail Wizards that I know of."

"Natsu, we are far from the strongest of all of Fairy Tail, but we are up their among the strongest! Lisanna and I are known as Team Heartfilia! Or easier if you want, Team Lucy!" Lucy said her mark still glowing an eerie red glow as the magic circle continues to move up her body. "Takeover! Spirit Soul! Kitsune!"

"You will meet some of the stronger wizards when we take you to the guild!" Lisanna said as the magic circle that she has continues to move up her body as well. "Takeover! Animal Soul! Phoenix!"

As the circle moves up her body, Lucy's elegant attire is replaced by knee-high red high-healed boots, red bikini bottoms, red bikini top her finger nails get longer as red fingerless gloves materialize on he hands, followed by a fox-like muzzle and mouth, sharpened fox like teeth in her mouth, fox like eyes, red fox-like ears, finally being completed by nine fox-like tails coming out of her red bikini bottoms. Her hair also lengthens and turns red with blond highlights. Her pink Fairy Tail Mark turns red to match her new outfit as she poses in her Kitsune form. Other than the various fox-like traits her appearance is mostly humanoid.

As the circle that Lisanna created slowly moves up her body, her tennis shoes quickly turn into high-healed knee-high boots that are red, green, and gold in color followed by green, red, and gold bikini bottoms as well as a bikini top of the same color combination. The hair on her head becomes a green, red, and gold crown of feathers and the hair on her head that remains underneath the crown of feathers also becomes red, green, and gold and lengthens to waist-length. her nose and mouth merge together forming a bird-like beak that is gold. Her eyes become triangular and bird like as her hands and arms become a pair of wings. Other than her bird-like facial features and red, gold and green tail feathers that have formed at the base of her back her form remains mostly humanoid as well. Her white Fairy Tail mark on her left thigh becomes the same color as most of her outfit green on top, red in the middle, and gold on the bottom. Both girls have yet to master their complete Kitsune and Phoenix forms for an extended amount of time yet without exhausting most of their magic power.

"The mark on the Celestial Wizard's hand, or should I say the Kitsune's hand, and the mark on the Phoenix's thigh!" One of the Thugs said. "They're the real deal Bora! The Kitsune of Fairy Tail and the Phoenix of Fairy Tail. They are legendary Fairy Tail Wizards. They are the newest Fairy Tail Wizards to be promoted to the S-Class Rank. They were promoted six and a half months ago."

"S-Class?" Natsu asked as he looked at the two best friends. "That is so cool!"

"Aye!" Happy smiled cheerfully.

The two girls just nod, smile and take a stance on either side of the real Salamander

"Don't call me Bora you fool." The now revealed Bora exclaimed with a frightened tone of voice.

"And that kid that is with the two girls, he is indeed the real Salamander Bora!" The same thug that noticed the marks said.

"So, you are the one they call Bora the Prominence huh?" Natsu asked. "Rumor has it, you were kicked out of the Titan Nose Wizard Guild a couple of years ago for bad behavior. Now you will pay for staining my name!"

"I don't care what you are buddy!" The Kitsune said.

"Whether you're a good guy, bad guy or whatever you are." The Phoenix Continued.

"We are not going to let you stain the Fairy Tail Name!" Natsu and the girls all finished.

"What are you three kids going to do about it stop me?" Bora asked. "You are way too young to try and stop me! Prominence Typhoon!"

As Bora said that he spread out his arms extremely wide as reddish-purple magic circle appeared in front of his chest as a spiral of fire heads straight for the trio of Fairy Tail Wizards, well two Fairy Tail Wizards and one soon-to-be Fairy Tail Wizard.

"Ooh gross!" The Kitsune said.

"These flames are totally disgusting!" The Phoenix exclaimed as well.

"Are you sure you're a fire wizard? Because these are the worst flames we've ever tasted." The real Salamander asked.

All three fire wizards sucked in the fire that was being tossed at them.

"Thanks for..." The Kitsune started.

"...the grub..." The Phoenix continued.

"...poser!" The Real Salamander said.

The three fire wizards finished swallowing the flames.

"What's going on here?" The thugs asked.

"Now we have a fire in our bellies, and we are ready to fight!" The three fire Wizards exclaimed.

A red magic circle materialized at the end of the wings of Phoenix Lisanna, in front of the claws of Kitsune Lucy, and in front of the mouth on Natsu.

"Flame Burst of the Phoenix!" Lisanna exclaimed as her wings glowed a brilliant red color with greens and golds mixed in as fire materialized on the end of Phoenix wings. Flapping them rapidly, several fireballs engulfed her entire Partial Phoenix form coalescing at the edges of the wings. With fire pumping from the wings as they eventually sent a huge blast of fire straight for the poser.

"Fire Star of the Kitsune!" Lucy exclaimed as she gathers fire in the palms of her Kitsune claws. The fire gathering in her palms form into several five point stars. The several stars of Fire, about ten in each hand fly up into the air swirling around creating two giant stars. The two giant stars appear on either side of the Celestial/Spirit Take Over Wizard as they swirl round and round her body from the bottom to the top. Eventually forming together into an even bigger Fire Star that Lucy is holding in both of her hands. She has to use both hands because the Fire Star is so big. using her nine tails to ascend into the air she gets up high enough to be looking down on Bora, she then let's loose the giant Fire Star. Once the Fire Star is released, it descends rapidly toward Bora. It is descending so rapidly that it looks as if five tails are trailing it.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu exclaimed as he moved his hands to his mouth and his cheeks puffed up, he also moved his mouth to point it toward the sky as he removed his hand now that he had a handle on where to direct it. In his puffed up cheeks, flames were gathering. Once his hands made it to his mouth he stuck his thumbs inside and blows after removing his hands from his mouth. Once that happened, Natsu opened his mouth and let loose a giant cyclone reminiscent of a Funnel Cloud from a Tornado that was made of flames. The flames then hurled toward Bora as the Fire Star from Lucy and the Fireballs from Lisanna combined to increase the strength of each of those attacks by three times. The three attacks form a Star-Shaped Fireball Tornado.

The combined attacks encircled the entire area as it hit all the thugs as well as Bora. Once the fireball cleared tons of Debris surrounding the wreckage of Bora's Yacht. All but a few thugs were knocked out as Bora used his red carpet to get out of the way of the explosion.

"Bora, I know I have seen all three of them before, the guy with the pink spiky hair and the scaly looking scarf only started showing up recently. He is the real Salamander and the two girls are two of Fairy Tails strongest female wizards. You better watch yourself." The thug with the eye patch explained.

"Now pay attention you poser!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is what Fairy Tail Wizards can do!" Lisanna continued.

"And I am going to help them!" Natsu confirmed.

"Red Shower!" Bora exclaimed as his magic circle sent a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles fired at the three fire wizards. The three fire wizards managed to just barely dodge the circles that were trying to destroy them.

"Hell Prominence!" Bora exclaimed. As he executed this attack, he summoned his purple magic circle by placing his arms before him and building up purple energy in front of it. The energy was then released into a long and powerful laser-like beam that was headed straight for the three wizards. Unfortunately the attacked missed the three and took out several city blocks with one beam.

Bora then raised his hands above his head as another purple magic circle materialized above his head. Energy gathering into his hands in the form of a sphere which is adorned by a figure similar to a stylized, cartoonish skull. He then shouted out the name of the attack before he threw it. "Red Skull!"

However Bora made it big enough to destroy all three of the wizards before hurling it toward them. Lisanna turned the ends of her wings into hands adorned with red, green, and gold feathers so she could catch the attack. Lucy and Natsu just caught two thirds of it with ease, while Lisanna caught the final third. The three fire wizards then swallowed it up.

"Now that was a hefty meal!" All three of the fire wizards exclaimed after swallowing it. "Now prepare for our triple attack! You also aren't doing half bad for a poser, but we are about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"You three are going to do what to me?" Bora asked in a panic as he spotted three red magic circles appear below their feet. Lucy's circle had a fox head in the middle as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, Lisanna's circle had a Phoenix's head in the middle as she crossed her wings in front of her chest, and Natsu's had a Dragon's head in the middle as he punched one fist into the other fist.

"Kitsune's Fire Claw Cross Scissor Slash!" Lucy exclaimed using her nine tails to aid her in flight, as the image of a nine-tailed fox forms behind her with crossed front paws ready to strike. She then made an X-motion flames forming around the X. The final blow slashing Bora's face and burning it severely.

"Phoenix's Fire Wing Slash Attack!" Lisanna exclaimed as the image of a Phoenix formed behind her as she glides down crossing her wings in front of her sending an X-Shaped beam of fire similar to Lucy's straight for the center of the posers chest.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his right fist forward as an image of a black dragon appeared behind him. Natsu's fist was ignited in fire as he drives his finishing blow into Bora's groin causing excruciating pain to the poser.

Three red circles formed underneath the three fire wizards as they took to the sky the best they could.

The combined force of the three attacks caused Bora to be engulfed in a column of fire sending him flying through several buildings and up into the air. His trajectory ended up sending Bora head first into a nearby building's bell tower stopping his trip. Which left a huge path of destruction with flames rising into the air. Eventually the fire petered out leaving a burnt and smoldering port town

"Don't be silly you three." Happy said as he shrugged. "Everybody knows that you smoke fish with smoke, not fire."

Seeing the damage they have done to the Port Town of Hargeon and all of the buildings the three wizards gasped.

"I think we overdid it as usual!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed as they reverted back to their party attire with their hair styles still intact surprisingly.

"Do you girls do this much damage all the time?" Natsu asked.

The two girls just nodded sheepishly as they heard footsteps.

"It's the Army!" Lisanna and Lucy exclaimed worriedly. "Natsu, Happy let's get going before we're caught!"

The two girls each grabbed one of Natsu's arms and they each grabbed one of Happy's feet and took off dragging the two behind them while running away from the army.

"Hey where are we going?" Natsu asked worriedly as he and Happy were being dragged away from the army by two girls.

"You said you wanted to..." Lisanna started.

"...join the Fairy Tail Guild didn't you?" Lucy finished.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in as Natsu nodded.

"Well let's go!" The two girls exclaimed as they let go of Natsu and Happy allowing Natsu to walk or run, and Happy to fly.

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

Natsu and Happy are taken to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall so they can join the guild that is always featured in Sorcerer Weekly. What will happen when Lucy and Lisanna find out that a little boy's father has been gone for over a week when he said he would be back in three days? Will Natsu decide to tag along with Lucy and Lisanna or will he opt to stay at the guild hall. Also Lucy has an Ice Takeover form that she has had ever since before she went on the mission with Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna that nearly cost Lisanna her life. What is her form? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on Reversed Fates**__** - **__**Episode 004: Salamander, Angel, Yuki-Onna, Monkey & Bull**_

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) I originally thought of having Lisanna have Elemental Empowerment Magic as her second magic, but realized that she has that ability in one of my other stories so I decided to make Lisanna's second magic, Celestial Magic, though she will mainly use her takeover forms. Since her various forms are specific to a certain element, her sword can take on the power of whichever element her form represents.

The next chapter will cover the following Episode:

_**Episode 002: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**_


End file.
